Blood Source
by Navi Haise
Summary: Having your memories forcibly shoved back into your head in a stressful situation was not fun. Nor was it fun being unknowingly reborn into a fictional world where I can see dead people.
1. Ch1: Fullbring Unleashed

**Hello there, darlings~! Another attempt in writing! Oh, and as obvious as it is, I don't own Bleach or anything. On with the story~!**

* * *

In most fanfiction where the heroine is reborn, they remember their birth. In most stories, they keep their past memories. In most stories, they conveniently are born from an important family, or perhaps live in the same town and meet the fictional character. It's as if it's too good to be realistic. However...

….

….

….if not for that, it wouldn't really be a story, wouldn't it?

* * *

I can say for sure, my life turned for the worst, and yet, changed it for the better that I didn't even realize until later on.

I lived a fairly mundane childhood, I had two loving parents and a younger sister named Tera. I had the typical American life for a teenager. We lived in the suburbs of Los Angeles, and had a perfect white-picket fence and a pet cat. We were a normal family living their everyday lives, just like everyone else.

My name is Lucia Kaufer, the one who was never supposed to exist in this cruel world.

* * *

I recall a time where I had my brown hair in a bun, where I was only about 10. That was the time me and my sister (who was 8, by the way) were arguing over who got the last cream puff in the freezer.

Tera was very… exciting, in one way to put it. You could say I was the calm, and she was the storm. I was pretty quiet for my age, while she was loud and unable to sit still. Despite this, we were close. There was one thing, however, we both fought over: sweets. Ridiculous as it sounds, we did so and honestly, it was sometimes…. stress relieving in a weird way.

"No fair! You had two, while I only had one! At least let me have the last one!" She would say, forest-green eyes narrowed, lips drawn in a scowl.

I shoved it in my mouth, and tasted the sweet, light cream with the airy bread.

Tera raised her eyebrows in shock, whose face then turned into an angry frown.

"Daddy! Lucia is being mean again!"

I remember being scolded by my father who had just come home from his work, dressed in a suit, carrying a briefcase. He was fair skinned with freckles across his nose and cheeks, and had his black hair slicked back. He had green eyes, which both of us siblings' eyes were the same color of. Our mother also had come into the kitchen, hearing the commotion both me and my sister made.

Our brunette mother stood at the doorway and watched the whole thing, snickering at our argument and my demise by Dad. Mom was a very beautiful woman, having wide, dark brown eyes and tan skin. While our father tended to be more stoic, he was still a loving father, however, our mother was a very outgoing and open person. Even though both me and Tera had the same hair and eye color, we differed in personality, skin tone, and age. I was fair skinned and Tera was tan with freckles across her cheeks.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me, but then his face relaxed, and gave a small smile and said, "Lucia, next time, you aren't allowed to have any cream puffs."

My heart sank.

"B-but," I gaped. "They are my life, the only reason I exist!"

"Sure," he deadpanned.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

"What's this for?" I asked as I stared at the cross pendant necklace in my hands. It was silver, and plain looking. It was as if it had no significant value at all, which was odd to be given as a gift during Christmas time, in my opinion.

Gramps smiled, "It's sort of a lucky charm. I had it with me as a child during the Holocaust in Germany. It was given to me by my father, who was Catholic. Although the rest of the family along with myself were Jewish, he gave it to me to have to think of him if something bad were to happen. I want you to have this to remember me by."

I rose an eyebrow, "You make it sound as if you're gonna die soon, but thanks Old Man."

He playfully scowled and retorted, "Who do you think you're calling 'Old Man', brat?"

When it came to religion, my family were Christian, and our grandparents were Jewish. Many of our relatives believed in something different, and were all laid-back about their religion.

Gramps died four months later.

I've never taken off that necklace since then.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

"Shit." I said to myself as I stared blankly inside my wallet. I took the bus home everyday, but forgotten to get my bus money from Dad. I looked at the time on my phone.

It was already ten minutes before 6, the time I had to meet Tera at the front of the school since I had just gotten off from practice. Since Tera didn't have the house key, she'd have to wait for me to get to the house first. To save time and trouble, she just meets me at school and does her homework there.

I walked out of the main gate of the school and saw her standing there, doing whatever on her phone. She had her long hair in low pigtails, which was her usual hair style.

I walked up behind her, "Ahem."

She jumped up and shrieked. Tera turned her head around and looked at me in fright, then relaxed into an irritated state.

"Lucia you suck! That could've killed me!" She exclaimed dramatically.

I gave her a disbelieving look.

She brushed what had just happened off and then said, "Anyways, you have the bus money, right? We should get going before it gets too late."

I gave a sheepish grin, "Well, you see, ah… heh heh heh, I forgot to get the bus money. And now we have to walk home." I glanced down and played with the loose thread from my dark grey tank top.

She gave me a look of despair. "You've got to be kidding me. That's like a half hour walk from here."

I smiled in embarrassment and replied, "I'll make it up to you."

"You better damn well do that," Tera huffed.

* * *

As we finally walked inside the gate of our house, I felt something off. I handed my key to Tera as I rearranged the stuff I moved around in my bag. Tera walked in ahead of me.

As I finally finished what I was doing, I walked into the house. All I heard was silence, and I saw no one around.

"Tera? Where are you?" I looked around the kitchen and the living room and turned on the lights. I walked up the stairs and into the hallway, where I heard sobbing.

It was in the direction of my parents' bedroom.

I ran into the room, panicked and confused, and turned on the lights.

My blood ran cold.

There, lying on the floor in a large mass of blood, were Mom and Dad, Tera sobbing over them.

"Oh God…" I placed my hand over my mouth in horror.

Mother had a wounds all over her back, and was lying on her stomach. Dad was lying on his back, stab wounds and slashes all over his body, unseeing eyes wide open. Tera was crouched over their bodies, sobbing uncontrollably. She had her back facing the closet, which then started to open.

I realized that there was someone in there, the one who killed our parents.

"Tera!" I screamed, "Get out of there now!"

She looked up at me with her red eyes in confusion, "What-"

The man came out of the closet, face hidden in a mask. He seemed to have a built body, and was tall. He had shoulder-length, dark black hair. He had a sword in his one hand, huge, and looked like excalibur in a way, except for its size and a second grip being a part of the hilt.

The man then grabbed Tera by her hair, and held her up in the air. He faced towards me while I watched in horror.

"Disappointing. I expected more from your parents' spiritual pressure. This girl has the least out of all of you. You, however…. have so much that I'm surprised you haven't unlocked any powers yet. Maybe… if I kill this girl right here, I'll get something surely impressive, right?"

My eyes widened in fear, not for myself, but for my sister. She was going to die, because of this crazy man.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Let her go!" I screamed.

The man's shoulders shook, and then he gave a loud laugh, "I'm just going to kill you both before you become a problem in the future for me. Just sit still and watch, brat."

He harshly dropped Tera on the ground, who was trembling in terror and stared at the man, as if she was in shock. "Remember my name clearly, as this is the man who killed both you and your family."

He rose the sword above himself, ready to strike.

"Kugo Ginjo."

…

…

 _I stared down at my bloody and bruised hands as Mom bandaged them up for me._

" _Honey," she sighed. "How did your hands end up like this?"_

 _I frowned. I nervously glanced up at her and replied, "I might have… beat up a couple of kids who cut Tera's hair and gave her that black eye last week."_

 _Her lips turned into a grimace, "Well, you sure put your all into it. Look, I don't agree with your method of defending your sister, however, if she's ever in danger, you fight for her safety no matter what. Use that fighting power to guide and protect her, got it?"_

 _I smiled, "Yeah. I got it."_

…

…

I screamed in anger, and what felt almost natural, I brought out my hand. The cross on my necklace glowed a blue-ish green light, which then traveled to my hand. The light took the form of a silver katana, with a black fabric over the hilt.

I gripped the sword with both hands and ran at him just as he was bringing down his sword to kill Tera.

His sword stopped its path right above her shoulder, where mine blocked the way just in time.

"Well, that's surprising. You at least have some fighting power, please make this fun for me, alright?" He seemed to say it in such a carefree way, it made me angry and want to kill him right there.

But just as he jumped back from my first slash at his side, the sound of police sirens could be heard, which seemed to be getting louder.

" _Fuck_." He then kicked me against the wall, and then jumped out of the window. What gave me shivers, is that he didn't fall. He jumped _on_ the air, and disappeared all within a matter of seconds.

Kugo Ginjo. Ginjo. Why was that name so familiar? And what was that green light? His sword was also familiar as well…. as if I've seen that exact same sword before.

Then words were whispered in the back of my head in the form of a headache.

 _Fullbring. Souls. Soul Society. Quincy. Soul Reapers. Zanpakuto. Bankai. Hollows. Vasto Lorde. Vizoreds. Kuchiki. Karakura Town…_

… _._

… _._

 _Ichigo Kurosaki._

"Ichigo…. Kurosaki?"

And just like that, there was an exploding pain in my head, as if molten lava was being poured down my ears. All of the information that I never knew before was being brought out from my subconscious. It hurts. It hurts so bad.

I remember being a 19 year old girl going out on a date. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I was of normal height and attributes.

I was killed by my date in the stupidest way possible. I was forcibly drowned in the toilet of a restaurant, because I had simply saw a longtime guy friend there, who I shortly greeted. I was killed by a jealous yandere bastard.

And throughout all the pain, I passed out.

* * *

1 Year Later

* * *

"Tera, wake up." I shook my sister's shoulders. I looked at the clock. We still had two hours until 5, which was when we were supposed to leave on the plane to Japan.

It's been a year since my encounter with… Ginjo. And with that, I received the worst headache in the history of mankind. I might be exaggerating a little. I guess you could literally call it being "mind blown". I gained back memories from my previous life, well, most of them at least. The frustrating part was that I don't even remember what my name used to be for some reason. And with that, I made one horrifying realization: I was reborn in the world of Bleach.

Along with my return of forgotten memories, I gained _sight._ As in, I can see and interact with dead people. And freaky hollows. And the occasional soul reaper.

Yeah… with my unleashed amount of spiritual pressure, or should I say, reiastu to use as less of a mouth full, my life is screwed.

A month after I woke up in the hospital, I wrote down everything that I know about myself and this world. In case anything bad were to happen, I'd have knowledge.

And knowledge was power.

A year of going through therapists, court hearings, and coping, we are now going to Japan to live with our aunt. Our aunt acted way different than our father, she was more like our mother more than anything. We lived in a pretty nice apartment for the past year, everything being supported by our aunt. She offered to have us move to Japan to live with her, but we weren't ready yet. Or you could say, _I_ wasn't ready.

Where in Japan you may ask? Why, Karakura Town of course.

And with the unknown force that may find my fate hilarious, I say bring it on.

Tera opened her eyes, drowsy from just waking up. "It's time to get ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

We got off the plane and into the station, where we waited and looked around for our aunt.

I spotted her in the distance, wearing a trench coat and knee high black boots. She looked almost identical to Dad.

I tapped Tera on the shoulder, gestured to the direction of Aunt Judy. Tera then spotted her, and then grabbed our stuff and hauled me with her all in one quick motion towards Judy.

"Auntie~! We're here!"

Judy turned around, green eyes shining with excitement. She met us the rest of the way, and looked us both over.

"Wow, you've both grown. And, oh my, Lucia, you sure _filled_ out." She pointed out, referring to my… lady assets. I blushed in embarrassment, "Thanks, I guess."

…

We all took a cab home, and I watched my surroundings in excitement. What seemed like what took a long while, we made it into the neighborhood.

Judy turned around in her seat and looked at the both of us, "In a few days, probably two or three, I'll enroll you both into Karakura High. After we get home and settled, I'll only allow you to speak Japanese and barely any English. You can speak English all you want, but keep it on a ratio of Japanese being the greater language you speak in comparison. In the meantime, touch up on your Japanese as well, I didn't pay for those lessons for you to screw up on your first day introductions at school, did I?"

Tera grinned, "Oui, madame."

"Sarcastic as ever, _Tera-chan_."

* * *

As the cab drove through the neighborhood, we passed by a house, which was also a clinic.

I read the characters with a bit of difficulty, but then I read out, "Kurosaki Clinic".

Shortly after, we arrived at the house.

And with a realization, I noticed that I lived a barely three-minute walk away from the Kurosaki Clinic.

Three minutes away from Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami.

I groaned, the fact being brightly shown in my face that I'm being dragged down deeper into my possible grave.

"Fucking Hell."

* * *

 **Note: From here on out, they will be speaking Japanese. Anything that is italicized in regular quotation marks will be English that they are speaking. Example: "** _ **Speaking Japanese is so hard."**_

 **Discussion of what is to be expected of this story:**

 **This'll be a mix of anime and manga, however, the Bount and the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arcs will not be in this story. I might do the New Captain Shuzuke Amagai arc right after the Soul Society Rescue arc. I may also do the Gotei 13 Invading Army arc. If I even go that far, I'm not sure if I'll go on to the 1,000 Year Blood War arc, end it right after the Fullbring arc, or I'll make it completely AU from there and create an original arc of my own. As you can tell, it'll be pretty canon, but with some changes. The first time I attempted a Bleach fanfiction, it was pretty bad. But this time around, I hope to achieve better!**

 **Oh, and the title is a hint about what's to come about Lucia.**

 **I'm honestly very excited, and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this~!**

 **I want to, at the very least, update once a month, and at the most update once a week, but let's see how I can manage? I refuse to give up on this story if I get overwhelmed with work and life in general, so don't think I've given up if I haven't updated in awhile~!**

 **Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, please R &R!**

 **Much Love, Navi**


	2. Ch2: Foreigner

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

In the past three days, Tera and I relaxed and had studied up on our Japanese.

And today was our first day of school.

The sound of Judy's voice broke through the house, early in the morning. "Hurry, otherwise you'll be late to school!"

I groaned as I grabbed my toast from the kitchen and made my way out the door. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I nervously stood in front of the classroom doors, waiting to be called in by the teacher to introduce myself. I breathed in and out deep breaths in a useless attempt to calm my nerves.

"You may come in to introduce yourself now!" Ms. Ochi's voice called out from beyond the door.

I slapped my cheeks to get myself together. ' _You can do this, Lucia. So what if you see any of_ those _characters?-Wait, they aren't characters, they're people. Real people. Like you. Nothing scary.'_

And with the tightening of my chest, my hand reached for the door and opened it.

I walked in to see the teacher, and a classroom full of students.

And the first thing that I spotted was a head of bright orange hair.

I gulped.

I distracted myself from the hair and onto the features of his face.

' _The universe really does want to toy with me, doesn't it?'_ I cried internally.

It took me a moment to realize I've been quietly standing there, for just a second too long.

His brown eyes were locked with mine.

' _Shitshitshitshitshitshit.'_

I glanced over the other students and announced, "Hello, I'm Kaufer Lucia, a transfer student from the states. Please take care of me." I ended my brief introduction with a bow.

"Alright!" Ms. Ochi started with much enthusiasm, "I'll have you sit in front of Asano Keigo. Please raise your hand, Asano!"

Said student rose his hand.

I rose my brow in surprise. ' _Isn't he that friend of Ichigo's that is always the comical relief character?'_

I placed myself in the seat in front of Keigo, which happened to be diagonal from Ichigo's seat.

"Now that Ms. Kaufer has introduced herself, I'll be talking about the new project that will involve partner work."

Ms. Ochi smiled, "I'll be choosing partners. This project will be a presentation of the relationship between Japan and the states, along with an example conversation in English. This'll all be due sometime next week. Questions?"

I stared blankly out the window as students asked questions about the project.

* * *

For one, I thought I was lucky enough to be placed in front of Keigo.

That was until I was paired up with Ichigo.

I groaned in anxiousness. Don't get me wrong, while I still think this is cool and all, my presence here puts everything in danger. If I change one little thing, or bring the wrong attention to myself, I may bring myself, my family, and even Karakura Town destruction.

Hell, I didn't even want to find myself getting involved because I didn't want to accidentally kill off Ichigo of all people due to my interference.

And yet… I want to be involved. I want to do something crazy for once in my life. My last one was boring and cut short. For all I know, I could die tomorrow by some soul-hungry hollow. I'd rather die having fun than die being scared that I could screw up everything. I wanted to save Gin Ichimaru who didn't deserve his death. Rangiku didn't deserve to lose Gin like that.

I solemnly stared at the chopsticks in my hand as I took out my lunch. Why is it that I couldn't decide what I wanted to do? Do I even have that power to change things?

"Hey, you're the new transfer student, right? Do you want to eat lunch with us?" I looked up from my box and stared into dark eyes of a girl with a short haircut.

I shyly smiled, "If that's alright with you, sure. What's your name?"

She smirked, "Arisawa Tatsuki. Yours?"

"Kaufer Lucia. I don't really care what you call me by as long as you don't use my last name, but is it fine if I call you Tatsuki-chan?" I asked.

"Sure, Lucia-chan." She stepped back and gestured to three other girls, one of which who was rather busty.

I was introduced to Chizuru, Michiru, and Orihime. We were all eating lunch together peacefully until-

"IIICCCCHHHIIIIIIGGOOOO! Hurry! I want to see that cute foreign chick!"

"Like you even have a chance." A deep voice spoke as two figures entered the classroom.

Not even a moment later Keigo Asano had his face close to mine as I sat in my seat, flabbergasted.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart, would you like to-" His sentence was interrupted by the fist of an angry Tatsuki.

"Don't go preying on new girls, foreign ones no less!" She exclaimed angrily.

Keigo sat on the floor, dramatically crying about not getting any action with girls.

Ichigo stood there, staring blankly at the scene. His honey-brown eyes glanced over to mine.

He brought his hand to the back of his head, and said in a cool sort of manner, "Your name is Kaufer Lucia, right? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I was hoping we could talk about what we could do about the project?"

My eyes widened in surprise, not expecting to be talking to the main man himself so soon.

"Erm," I started lamely, "Yeah, actually, that's fine. Is it okay if you just called me by my first name? And what do I call you by?"

He lowered his hand back into his pocket, "Just Ichigo is fine, since it seems you're not used to formalities. So just being called Lucia is alright with you?"

I smiled, "Yeah, it is."

...

"So," Ichigo started, "Do you think you can come over to my house today after school to work on it?"

I sipped from my juice box as I leaned forward on the desk. "Yeah, that's fine. That means we'll be leaving school together, right?"

The orange-haired teen grunted to tell that I was correct.

"Let's meet by the entrance gate?" he asked.

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

You know, you'd think you've had the worse luck already with dying at an early age in a toilet bowl, then being reborn to just get your life even more fucked over by the universe, and yet I still can't have my peace and quiet from everyday assholes. C'est la vie.

Lunch time? It was mediocre, nothing much happened except for the occasional glares from girls, for whatever reason.

It wasn't until calligraphy class at the end of the day that I didn't find out the true reason why I was suspiciously tripped in the hallway, or that there was gum on my seat, or the glares I've been receiving all day.

"They're jealous?"

Tatsuki gave me a knowing look of excitement, and grinned mischievously, "Yep! There's word going around that our class' heartthrob has an interest in you and is going to ask you out today after school."

I snorted, "Heartthrob? As if. I hope he doesn't try to do something cliche and give me a love letter."

Tatsuki had an amused eyebrow raised, and almost shocked by my vulgar language, "Why not?"

"I don't think I need to rush my love life right now, and don't you think it's a bit weird to get a crush like that within a day?"

She giggled, "I agree. I never really understood why he was popular. He's boring."

"Who is it anyways?" I questioned.

She gave me a secretive look, "He's in our class right now. Seiji Kisuo. Look," she quickly gestured to the front of the class.

He wasn't necessarily what I expected, he seemed pretty average with black hair and glasses, which almost reminded me of Uryuu Ishida. He was very good looking, but his face was just…..

"Eh. He looks too much like a pretty boy. And he's average, with a forgettable look about him."

Tatsuki grinned, "Of course he is."

I laughed.

* * *

And once the bell rang, I texted Tera who already knew about my project today. And of course, I received a teasing, ' _Oh? Is he cute? My big sis is finally having her first study date~?'_

I chose to leave her on read and rushed out the door, and speed walked through the halls to escape my pursuer.

Well, Seiji Kisuo.

Sure, I wanted to get it over with, but at the same time the way he was as a whole just irked me. He was like those pretty boys from shoujo anime that just _sparkle_ every moment and live to have swooning girls surround them. Plus he kept looking at me when he didn't think I was paying attention. It was creepy.

As much as I love romance, I was never really the shoujo type.

I exited the building and leaned against the wall of the entrance gates to wait for Ichigo, miraculously missing Seiji.

"Hey."

I jumped a bit with the sudden voice, and looked up from my phone to see Ichigo.

I felt a bit….. nervous? I couldn't explain why, but I just felt like he was just analyzing what kind of person I am, and felt a bit insecure and was internally hoping he'd think I'm cool, or something.

Isn't that lame? I meet the main character and I act like an idiot on meth.

I smiled, "Hey. So…. I guess you'll lead the way?"

I was put at ease when he smiled a bit, "Hm, yeah."

On the way there, I felt a lot better as we talked more. Ichigo pretty much just asked me about how I got here, where I came from, and the typical questions I get a lot as a newcomer in general. It felt comforting to know that I was making friends in a new country, actually.

We arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic, and just before he opened the door, he warned me with an exasperated and embarrassed look, "I'm sorry if my old man acts weird or idiotic."

I smiled, "It's fine."

He opened the door, lead me into the kitchen and- "ICHIGOOOOO!"

A foot came out of nowhere from the living room and kicked Ichigo right in the face, leaving me astonished and dumbfounded.

While Mr. Kurosaki strangled a scowling Ichigo on the floor, two young girls sitting on the kitchen table waved to me.

The younger one shouted, "Dad! We have a guest!" she pouted.

He immediately stopped and looked at me. I waved.

He released Ichigo on the floor and questioned, "Are you Ichigo's classmate?"

"Yes?"

He grinned with immense glee, "MY NEW DAUGHTER! MISAKI," he looked to the portrait of a young woman, crying, "ICHIGO HAS A BROUGHT HOME A PRETTY GIRLFRIEND!"

I laughed awkwardly, "Ahah…. Ichigo?" And then Ichigo tackled his father, leaving myself even more confused with all of the commotion.

* * *

After introductions with his family, and Ichigo's father being clarified we're not dating, and still insisting I call him Isshin, we were now in Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat on his chair while I sat on the bed, and observed his room with slight awe.

It was almost like going back in time, seeing something that was personally familiar to me.

I took out my laptop from my bag, "Do you wanna research the first half of the topics and I'll research the other half? I can make a document right now and share it."

"Yeah, sounds fine."

…

We finished most of our research, and decided to just call it a night.

As Ichigo walked me home, as Isshin insisted him to, I read a text from Tera, ' _Hey! c: I got takeout tonight and got you some food. When r u coming home? Pls hurry from ur date *muah*'_

"Lucia?"

I looked up from my phone, "Yeah?"

He seemed a bit worried, "You're not intimidated by me right?"

Oh. "Uh… no? Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, you seem a bit nervous? And usually I don't have the best reputation. Or my hair makes most assume I'm a delinquent."

I felt embarrassed and guilty, "It's not that, it's just…. Being in a completely new country is a bit overwhelming. I'm just awkward around people I don't really know well…" _Especially the girls, because I can hardly relate to them at all._

Ichigo's brown eyes softened and he smiled, "Why don't you eat lunch with me and the others tomorrow? Keigo's an idiot, but if you sit with me it should be fine."

I smiled, "Alright. You're sure it'd be fine with your friends?"

He nodded reassuringly.

* * *

Tera gave me an amused look, "Ichigo Kurosaki huh? Isn't he the tall guy with the orange hair?"

"Yep," I mindlessly surfed through channels on tv in the livingroom, while Tera was studying on the floor.

She giggled, "Didn't know you were into delinquents."

"I'm having lunch tomorrow with said delinquent, at the rooftop, " I retorted, slightly miffed.

"Really? Good thing I'm not in highschool yet, wouldn't want to intrude on your lunch date," Tera looked up at me and winked. I deadpanned.

"Why is it that every time I hang out with a guy, you automatically ship me with them?"

"Because it's fun seeing you suffer."

"Thanks," I sighed, exasperated. I shook my head.

"You're welcome," she grinned in victory.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and I walked out onto the rooftop and towards the direction of where Ichigo, and a couple others were sitting.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted.

I waved before sitting down next to him, "Hey, Ichigo."

Keigo jumped up, excited, "ICHIGO! You didn't tell me you started dating the new student!" Ichigo had an embarrassed and annoyed look on his face.

I felt heat rise to my face, "Sorry, we're not dating."

"Keigo, shut up," Ichigo snapped.

Keigo started sobbing crocodile tears and cried, "Ichigo… You're so MEAN!" He turned away and sulked. I laughed.

Another classmate with black hair questioned, "Hey, you're Kaufer Lucia, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what's your name?"

"Kojima Mizuiro."

"It's nice to meet you, Mizuiro-san," I grinned.

Mizuiro nodded, "Same here."

"And you go by Chad, right?"

Chad hummed in assurance.

While everyone else ate and conversed, I felt… out of place. I didn't really know anyone and just felt embarrassed. I wasn't really the type to go and make friends, it was usually the other way around where my friends came up to me first.

I pulled out my phone to scroll through my feed in boredom.

"You're not eating lunch?" Ichigo paused from eating his bento.

"Ahah, no. I forgot all about it this morning when I was rushing my sister out of bed." Which was definitely not my fault. Not only did Tera _fight_ me to stay in bed, she took up all that time struggling with me that I had no time to make lunch.

Ichigo frowned more than he usually did, "You can have some of mine, then."

I quickly shook my head, "You don't have to, it's just lunch."

"Exactly, so it shouldn't be a big deal for you to have some, right?" he held out his bento box and chopsticks out to me in an attempt for me to accept it.

I pushed it away, "I could always eat when I get home, you know."

He smirked, "Well, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore, so either the trash gets my food, or you do."

I sighed, "Alright." Ichigo placed the box in front of me and handed me his chopsticks, "You're not weird about sharing food, are you?"

I shook my head. "You know, you're really stubborn. But thanks."

Ichigo had an embarrassed expression on his face and scratched his cheek, "It's no problem."

* * *

As the months flew by, I became closer to new friends that I made. It was actually pretty reassuring, knowing that I had friends I could talk to and not be an awkward outsider.

And surprisingly, I've gotten especially close to Ichigo. We got to know each other over our group project, lunch, and outside of school. It was fairly a surprise for me to find out Ichigo's interests. In the story, it didn't really go over what Ichigo liked to do and was interested in outside of the battle field. All one would pretty much know is that he got into fights, did well in school, and was a prude. There really wasn't much to be known about his personal life.

We bonded over shounen manga and music, and to my surprise, I come to find out he knows a bit of guitar.

It was nice.

For the past few months, everything was pretty alright.

I thought everything was going to be alright.

 _I thought._

Remember the first day of school? My great escape from…. what's his name? Shinichi? Anyways, the nameless "heartthrob" never confessed. It had been months since the rumors started, which I assumed were false at this point.

Since then, I've received glares from girls, written threats on my locker, and I've even been almost ganged up by a group on the way home. Granted, I could try to fight back, but I just wouldn't feel right about it. If it wasn't for Ichigo coming to the rescue, those girls would've never been scared off.

Today, I opened my locker to see a folded white piece of paper slip right out onto the floor.

"Hm?" Ichigo bent down to pick up the paper, but paused before grabbing it.

"You dropped this." I turned to see him hold out a slip of neatly folded paper, titled with my name. What caught my attention? The bright, red heart circled around my name like it was some type of red flag telling me I should just trash the damned thing.

I sighed, "Is this what I think it is?"

Ichigo stared at the letter in my hand, almost seemingly irritated, "Is that… a love letter?"

I shrugged, "Looks like it." I unfolded the letter to read, ' _Hello, you must already know what this is going to be about. Those rumors were shared faster than I thought. Today after school, please accept my confession at the rooftop. If you accept, then I'll know if you don't come to meet me. Seiji.'_

 _Oh god._

"It's that guy!" Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "There's a guy?"

I nodded, frowning, "Yeah, when I first transferred here, he kept giving me weird looks and there was rumors going around that he liked me. Seiji-something."

I threw the letter away as we walked to class, "What did it say?"

I cried, "That he wanted me to accept his confession after school on the rooftop! This sucks…"

Ichigo deadpanned, "Why're you so worried? Don't go."

I pulled my hair in frustration, "Someone is going to get wind of this. The girls are gonna kill me. They probably would've kicked my ass if you weren't there that day! I-"

I was so frantic that I didn't realize that I started to comically freak out until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Lucia." I looked up to Ichigo, who had a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll wait for you in the hallway and walk you home today." I released my hair, and gently brushed his hand off.

"You don't have to look out for me so much, you know. I'm just crying over spilt milk, I'll manage."

"No."

"Huh?" Ichigo pointed at me in an almost comical manner, "I'm going to support you and you're gonna have to deal with it, whether you like it or not. You don't like fighting people who hurt you? Fine, I'll do the dirty work."

I gaped at him, "Y-you can't just do that! That's my problem, not yours!"

"Too bad," he walked ahead, leaving me behind before I could respond.

"Ichigo! Wait, you jerk!" I snapped.

 _He never listens, does he?_

At the end of the day, I walked out of calligraphy class and waved goodbye to Tatsuki, and turned to see Ichigo waiting by the door.

"Let's go."

I sighed, "We can just part ways like we always do, you don't have to walk with me all the way to my house."

Ichigo ignored my comment and continued walking.

I sweatdropped, _I guess he's ignoring what I say now._

* * *

I walked up the concrete steps of my front yard before turning to wave goodbye to Ichigo, "Thanks, Ichigo!"

The carrot top waved his hand in acknowledgement as he walked away. I smiled.

I walked into the house and saw Tera watching TV in the living room. "Hey," I greeted. She looked up and waved before turning her attention to the TV.

I walked up the stairs into my room. I sat down at my desk, and leaned back on my chair. Ever since I came here, I've only seen ghosts so far. I haven't seen a single hollow. Back in California, I saw them quite often…. strange.

Since that day, I haven't been able to figure out what had happened to me. What was I? Why did I have high spiritual pressure? The answer should've been obvious, since I'm basically a reincarnation. It still didn't make sense. What does that make me have to do with it? I wasn't sure.

I do think that Uryuu probably knows I'm spiritually aware…. The moment we crossed paths, he gave me such an intense, _knowing_ stare. He probably sensed me the moment I stepped on campus.

I have been able to mildly sense spiritual pressures, but not much. Ichigo had enough so that I could easily tell he had a lot, no doubt. Assuming that Rukia isn't here, Ichigo isn't a soul reaper yet.

I groaned.

Knowing my luck, I'll probably get beat up by a hollow sometime soon.

Fantastic.

* * *

The next morning I did my usual routine and woke up Tera for school. My house was a bit farther than Ichigo's, so I've been waiting by his house every day to walk to school with him. I arrived at his house at around 7:20, to see a shocking sight.

There was a giant hole in the front of his house, as if something huge, like a truck, crashed into it.

I was too distracted by the surprising sight that I didn't notice Ichigo was already waiting by his doorway. "Morning."

I slowly blinked, "Ichigo, what happened!?" I pointed at the scene. He seemed like he was about to tell me something, but stopped himself and started again, "Apparently there was a hit-and-run truck driver that accidentally crashed into the house last night."

I didn't know why, but something about this was giving me déjà vu. I strongly felt like I was forgetting something important, but I didn't know what it was. ' _Oh well, it's probably nothing. I shouldn't worry too much about it.'_

I walked to school with Ichigo, and when we went to class we met up and chatted with the others.

As we talked about the truck that crashed into Ichigo's house, I saw someone in the corner of my eye walking near us, so I looked to see who it was.

It was a girl with black hair, and was considerably short. I froze. This girl was… _Rukia Kuchiki._

There was no truck, was there?

She smiled, getting the group's attention, "Oh, are you Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo had a confused expression, "Huh?"

"I'll be sitting next to you from today. My name's Kuchiki." Ichigo jumped from his seat And pointed at her, "Y-you…!" Keigo questioned at Ichigo's abrupt behavior, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

She gave Ichigo a knowing look, "No, this is our first time meeting. Right, Kurosaki?" Mizuiro filled us in, "She's a transfer student, Kuchiki-san." Rukia held out her hand to Ichigo, "It's nice to meet you." She turned her palm, and Ichigo kept silent with a shocked look on his face.

I shook my head, _And now the fun starts._

* * *

 **Hey! It's been awhile, hasn't it? The chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but I figured it was a good spot to start off a new chapter, and I wanted to post something soon, anyways.**

 **It's almost 1am right now and I have a long day tomorrow, oof.**

 **How do you think rumors and being completely new and different, even being friends with a "delinquent" will affect Lucia?**

 **Constructive criticism is always encouraged and helps me improve, please R &R!**

 **Much love, Navi.**


	3. Ch3: Mod Soul

It had been a week of Ichigo's odd behavior, the oddity of Rukia, and my daring escapes from one Seiji Kisuo. To say the least, I was a bit distracted and annoyed.

Ichigo currently believes that I personally rejected Seiji in class, which I _might_ have lied about. I really hate confrontations. And we barely even knew each other… I just wanted to avoid Seiji so that he'd hopefully understand that it wasn't mutual, despite it contradicting his letter…. He should be able to tell within a week, right?

That's what I thought until I felt a tap on my shoulder one afternoon, when I was about to start walking home from school. Ichigo has stopped walking with me lately, explaining that he had something "important to do" and running off every time. I already knew the truth behind his lies, but I wasn't mad. Besides, it's not like we were that close either.

I turned around to see the one person who I dreaded meeting. Seiji Kisuo.

He smiled, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I blinked, dumbfounded by the pure audacity of the question. This is a joke, right? He asked me to be his girlfriend right off the bat, _holy shit._

Then, I saw the air start to shimmer around him. Were…. those sparkles?

"Uh…" I stammered. I guess I might as well be truthful and get it over with. I sighed with despair, "Seiji…. You seem really great and all, and I'm sorry for avoiding you, but I'm not interested in dating right now." He frowned.

I smiled to ease the rejection, "I hope you understand."

He stood there, thinking deeply, processing my words. He brightened up, "One date. At least give me a chance. I'll make it worth your while"

I slightly cringed, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You _won't,_ " Seiji argued.

"You're right," I agreed, "I won't."

"Come on. I'm not gonna let this go." I rose an eyebrow.

I shook my head and attempted to walk away, but he caught my wrist. I glared, "Let go of me."

"Hey, just give up already." _Huh?_ I quickly looked behind me to see Ichigo, who had a scowl. I quickly pulled my hand away, taking a few steps back. He walked ahead of me, seemingly blocking me from Seiji.

Seiji glared, "Why should I? This isn't any of your business. Leave."

And if it was even possible, Ichigo had a dirty look gone more deadly and said, "No." And all of a sudden, Ichigo kicked him. In the face.

I gaped in surprise, "Oh my god, _Ichigo._ " Seiji lied on the ground with a bloody nose, looking like a crybaby. I wasn't sure to thank or scold my rescuer. He looked back at me and deadpanned, "We should leave before the campus supervisors come."

I stared blankly at him, "You idiot."

We were on the way home when Ichigo finally broke the awkward silence, "I thought you rejected him the day I walked you home." I gave Ichigo a dead look, "I thought you went a bit too far with Seiji."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows before replying, "He pissed me off. He'll survive."

I snorted, "And probably traumatized."

His expression relaxed a bit, "Next time, tell me."

I sighed, "I'll try."

He responded with a dry look.

I didn't know why, but I started laughing. Ichigo cracked a smile.

* * *

Aunt Judy smiled at me, "Lucia?" I gave her a suspicious look, "...yes?" Her eyes sparkled, "Do you wanna go get take out?" I frowned, "You're going out tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep!" she unashamedly agreed. Judy handed me money from her wallet. I deadpanned, "I guess it's burgers for dinner, then." After Tera and I waved goodbye to Judy for the night, I put on my jacket and shoes to take a bus to the nearest McDonalds. When I left the house it was already starting to get pretty late.

I had already paid for the food and was on my way back home, walking past a park. I felt a chill go up my spine, "It's so cold for being so close to summer…" I stood for a moment, reaching my right hand out in an attempt to summon my sword. Nothing happened. I sighed in disappointment, _I guess I'm still weak._

I started to feel like something was watching me, so I turned over my right shoulder. _Nothing is there. I'm just paranoid._ I let out a deep breath and spoke to myself, "There's no one there."

Before I could continue walking, a demonic voice interrupted, " **This spiritual pressure smells... delicious."** I turned back around. My breath quickened. There was a hollow with four limbs, and resembled an insect. Its yellow eyes seemed to pierce in my soul, " **Ah, so you can see me."** I took steps back in horror, " **Your soul will be mine!"** I quickly turned around and tried running, but the hollow managed to use its spikes to launch at me. Most of them missed and grazed the skin on my arms and upper torso. I screamed.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I remained standing, and tried to escape again, but the hollow grabbed a hold of my leg and dragged me on the floor. The hollow raised me up in the air, upside down, suspended by my right leg. I looked at it with stricken fear and horror. I didn't know why it chose to target me, before I never had a problem with hollows.

It cackled, " **Nice try, girl. Time to eat!"** It slowly moved me closer to its mouth, _I can't move._ I went closer, _Why can't I do anything?_

I felt a surge of desperation. I cried, "Let go! I'm _not_ dying!" At that moment, my necklace glowed. A pure white gun materialized in my hands. I pointed it at the hollows face. I pulled the trigger. A glowing blue bullet shot out and cracked its mask. It screamed, " **AAAaaahhhh! You bitch!"** It released my leg and I fell on the grass and groaned. The hollow screamed in agony as it faded away into nothing, leaving me to sit there in confusion.

I looked at the gun on the ground beside me. It glowed blue before returning to my chest, taking back its form of a cross pendant. _I… won?_ I smiled, eyes tearing up, "I'm alive."

I painfully stood up, feeling the slight sting of the shallow cuts and my deeply bruised leg. I tried walking, but I felt a sharp stab of pain go up my right leg. I limped.

"My, my… you look like you need some training." _Huh?_ I looked up to see a man with a striped hat and a kimono-type outfit. He smiled, "Kaufer-san, it's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Urahara Kisuke." My eyes widened in shock. "You must be wondering what just happened to you."

I frowned, "Why do you act as if you know me? I've never met you."

Urahara frowned, "Ah, I guess your parents kept you in the dark. And to think Judy-san would have filled you in on it, but I was wrong." I gasped, "You knew my parents?"

He grinned, "Kaufer-san, your parents are the reason for your powers and spiritual pressure. Where else did you think they came from?"

* * *

I pondered over the information Urahara gave me as I limped home.

 _Urahara had filled me in on the details of what a soul reaper was, anything related to it, and oddly enough, quincies._

" _I don't understand," I questioned, "What does this have to do with my parents?"_

" _Your mother was a human. Your father was a Quincy. Judy was a Quincy too, before she had decided to give up that practice and make her own path. You and your sister are in fact, half-Quincy," he replied. Seriously?_

 _I paused, "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _He sighed, "Your parents entrusted you to me as your godfather, and I owe them for a lot of things. Which is why I'm going to offer to train you."_

 _My eyes widened. I clenched my fist, "I don't like fighting." He responded, "We all don't like to fight. But if it's necessary to protect people, then it's our duty to do so. Will you accept my offer?" I chewed my lip, "I'll have to think about it."_

" _Here," he handed me a card that had his contact information, "Call me and tell me your answer."_

 _Tera is going to freak out once I get home._

 _What a terrible day._

* * *

As expected, Tera became panicked when she saw my poor state, "Lucia… who did this to you!?"

I bit my lip as I closed the door, "I… got jumped by some girls."

Her eyes widened, "Are you hurt badly? We should take you to Kurosaki Clinic that's in the neighborhood."

I shook my head, "It's fine. They're just cuts and bruises."

"Cuts and bruises my ass, you're limping!" Tera snapped, "I'm calling Mr. Kurosaki right now."

I winced at Tera's temper as she headed towards the house phone in the kitchen. _Great, now Ichigo is going to get worried._

"Tera!" I called her, she walked back into the living room, "What is it?"

I sighed, "Look, I don't feel that bad, plus I'll even stay home for a couple of days to make you feel better. Please."

She finally caved, "Fine. But you better stay home for a couple days."

I smiled graciously, "Thanks, Tera."

I stared at the tv in the living room, deciding to stay up late. _I'm a Quincy._ I snorted, "This is ridiculous."

* * *

As promised, I stayed home for a few days, mostly focused on recovering my discovered sprained ankle.

Sure, it probably wasn't a big deal to miss school over, but I wasn't sure how else to satisfy an overly worried sister.

I called Ichigo the morning I was absent that I wasn't going to be at school for a couple of days. I received a worried response of, " _Why aren't you coming to school? Are you sick?"_ I sweatdropped, " _Something like that."_

Today was my first day back, and I looked forward to just having a normal day.

As you can already tell, I really love to jinx myself.

Thankfully, the long sleeved uniform and covered the cuts and bruises on my arms, but didn't cover the bruises on my leg.

I woke up late today and decided I felt fine enough to just come to school. Even if it was already late in the day, I didn't want to miss too many of my classes.

I arrived to school today on my own, coming into class late at 3rd period. I greeted Mizuiro, "Hey. Where's Ichigo?" He shrugged, "I don't know, Kuchiki-san punched him in the stomach and took him away." I rose an eyebrow. _That's weird. Must be a hollow._

Lunch rolled around fairly quickly, and Ichigo had yet to come back. I turned to Tatsuki, "You wouldn't mind if I had lunch with you, right? Ichigo isn't here." Tatsuki smiled, "Yep, that's fine by me."

Orihime cheered for lunch. Tatsuki frowned, "This girl. There's no reason to be excited for lunch." Orihime shook her head, "No, Tatsuki-chan. A healthy high school girl comes to school just to eat her lunch!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just sit down." Tatsuki deadpanned.

Orihime presented her odd lunch of bread and sweet bean jam to us. An excited Chizuru started fawning over the innocent Orihime. I smiled, and was about to take a bite of my sandwich when I felt a presence quickly appear in the window.

I choked, "Ichigo?" The girls screamed in shock.

Ichigo spoke in an unusual voice, "This is ninth grade, group three, right?" Tatsuki dramatically pointed at Ichigo, "Y-you…! How did you get up here?"

"How?" He spoke as if the answer was obvious, "You saw, didn't you? I jumped."

I sweatdropped, _Ichigo is definitely on something._

The students started questioning aloud how he got up there, and Ichigo seemed excited to get so much attention. He looked around the classroom, as if he was searching for something. He directed his gaze on me, and looked down at my chest. My eyes widened, _Did he just…?_

He immediately came down from the window sill to me, grabbed one hand, and had the other behind my neck. I blinked in confusion. He smiled perversely, "Hello, pretty girl. Will you tell me your name?"

I frowned, "Ichigo? Are you okay?"

And all of a sudden, he kissed my cheek, right on the corner of my lips. The girls in the classroom screamed.

I gaped in shock, "What the…?!"

Tatsuki freaked out and grabbed a hold of him, "Ichigo! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

He looked up at her and responded, "Hey, up close you're pretty cute too." He kissed her cheek. Everyone screamed in the classroom again.

 _That is definitely NOT Ichigo. Why can't I remember this well?_

Tatsuki started throwing desks at the fake Ichigo around the classroom, hunting him down, "Bastard..!"

He looked exasperated, "Hey, what's your problem? I just kissed your cheek. What's the big deal? You're not in grade school."

"Shut up!" Tatsuki charged at him.

 _What do I do now?_

The classroom door opened, "Stop right there!" He stopped and looked at her in shock. Rukia spoke, "You…" The fake Ichigo ran towards the window and Rukia yelled out, "He's coming, Ichigo!"

I heard Ichigo respond with, "Right!" He landed in the classroom.

I felt relief, and a bit of awe in seeing him in his reaper form for the first time.

"Now, there's nowhere to run." Ichigo glared at the fake.

The fake Ichigo chuckled and started to fight Ichigo, and kicked him in the face. I gasped, "Ichigo!" He repeatedly kicked Ichigo, and threw him across the classroom, causing him to crash through several desks. Students in the class freaked out.

 _Shit._

I ran towards the fake Ichigo to try to stop him. I raised my fist to punch him, but he caught my wrist and before I knew it, he pulled me over his shoulder. "So long!" He carried me and jumped out the window. I heard Ichigo yell out my name, "Lucia!"

My captor landed on the grounded and started running away, inhumanely fast.

My face turned red with anger, "Let me go, you perverted asshole!" I punched his chest.

"Shut up!"

We were being pursued by an angry Ichigo, and managed to lose track of him at a warehouse.

 _Damnit, the one time I try to be helpful and I just become useless!_ I internally cried crocodile tears.

* * *

"Damnit!"

Rukia and Ichigo stopped inside a warehouse, looking around.

Ichigo scowled, "We lost him! Lost me!"

"It's a moratorium," Rukia responded.

"What?! This is no time for your weird talk! I have to capture him, no, me." Ichigo stressed out, "You saw it, too! The riot he caused in class. I mean, he used my body and took advantage of Lucia and Tatsuki and k-k-k-..."

Rukia finished, "Kissed them."

Ichigo freaked out, "Argh! Don't say it! How embarrassing!"

Rukia took a horrible attempt to make the situation seem not as bad. Ichigo freaked out, "After I built up my image so carefully!" _What is Lucia going to think of me after this? I'm going to kill him._

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo."

The orange-head stopped, "What?!"

"I think Lucia can see us. I think she has a pretty good idea what's going on."

* * *

The fake Ichigo leaped through the sky across town, "Yay! This is great!" I deadpanned, "Only for you."

He ignored me, "This is so unbelievable!"

He made more jumps and flips, causing me to go queasy in the stomach.

"Why don't you let go of me?" I questioned.

"So that soul reaper doesn't attack me," he responded.

I sweatdropped, _I don't think he realizes that he's in Ichigo's human body, that's crucial._

"Hey, don't you think-" I started before he shushed me as he landed. He eavesdropped on the kids playing video games.

"PE is so boring." one boy quipped.

"Cutting class… perfect!" another replied.

The first boy cursed, "Darn. Lost again. Fight, who do you think created you?"

"Kill him off."

"Yeah, those who don't obey their masters…. die!" the boy killed off his character. The fake Ichigo grew angry and scared them.

The kids quickly got startled. He raised his leg, and swung it down, about to hurt them. I screamed, "Stop!"

His leg stopped in mid-air. Ichigo had made it in time to block his attack and protect the kids. They both jumped back. _Thank god._

The fake Ichigo suddenly dropped me on the ground, "Hey!" I snapped.

They both started fighting, Ichigo getting the upper hand of the fight. "If I stay calm, I can easily read your moves!" Ichigo threw his body across the ground, and the fake Ichigo cursed. Before Ichigo could go get him, he left.

"Wait, you..!"

There was a beeping noise before Rukia called out, "Ichigo! There's another hollow!"

"Damn," he cursed, "At a time like this?!"

"Let's go."

Ichigo turned to look at me. He was seemingly worried, "Lucia, can you see me?" I nodded. He remained silent, thinking. "Stay here, we'll talk later!" Before I could tell him to wait, he and Rukia ran off. I sighed.

I decided to try to go after the fake Ichigo while they hunted down the hollow. Before I could chase after him, I sensed a demonic presence back at the school. _A hollow._ I ran back towards the school, _Those kids are back there. Shit!_

I arrived just in time to see the fake Ichigo get his shoulder injured. The hollow stopped attacking and looked at me, " **An even more delicious soul!"** My eyes widened. I tried summoning my power again in fear, but it didn't come to me. I looked up in horror as fake Ichigo tried to attack the hollow as it completed bypassed him and headed towards me. _Come on! Just summon already!_

And just my luck, a sword materialized in my hand right as I blocked its mouth from tearing into my body. I tried pulling the katana out, but it was stuck in between it's teeth. It moved sporadically and went up the side of the school building while I held on my sword for dear life. It flung me up into the air and the fake Ichigo came up in time and caught me, landing in front of it.

" **You interfere with my meal, then you run all over the place. I don't know who you are, but you're not strong enough to be messing with me!"** It shot out it's tentacle towards the faker, which he then dodged while taking me with him.

"Let go!" I jumped out of his arms and held my sword out in front of us, protecting Ichigo's body. Just as it was about to strike, Ichigo came in the nick of time and sliced it off, "Exactly!"

The fake Ichigo looked at him in shock, "Why…. Why are you helping me-" Ichigo grabbed him by his shirt, "You! You're hurt! Whose body do you think this is?! If a two-bit one like this can bloody you up this bad, don't even think about fighting!"

"I had to fight it because you took so long getting here!" He retorted.

I snapped, "I had to defend your ass!"

"She's right!" Ichigo agreed, "What kind of man are you? You kept putting her in danger with your stupidity!"

While they started bickering, the hollow took the chance to attack while Ichigo yelled, "Shut up!" The two attacked its mask at the same time, and it flipped back.

The fake Ichigo ran after it and kicked it up in the air. He began to fall until Ichigo managed to catch him by his ankle. Ichigo scowled, "You Idiot! How reckless can you be?! Once you crack its head, the hollow will disappear on its own!" Ichigo pulled him back up on the roof, after realizing the imposter wanted to protect the kids.

"Didn't you hate them?" Ichigo questioned.

"So what? If I didn't help them, they would've been killed. And I won't let anyone get killed." He dramatically retold his story as a mod soul in Soul Society. He explained, "That's why… I don't want to see anyone get killed."

I saw Urahara approach us, "Oh, my… here I finally found you and you're all battered up. Looks like all the equipment we prepared was for nothing." He rose the end of his cane and poked it into his forehead, releasing a green pill into the air. His body went limp and fell to the ground along with the pill. Urahara picked the pill up.

Ichigo stopped him, "Wait! What are you going to do with it?!"

He answered, "I'm going to destroy it, of course."

Ichigo had a look of shock, "You can see me? Who are you guys?"

"Well, how can I answer that?

Rukia interrupted and grabbed the pill, "A greedy merchant."

"Hey, you can't take that!" He whined.

Rukia responded, "What's this Urahara? Do you take back goods you've sold to people without giving them a refund?"

"I'll refund you then."

"No, I'm satisfied with this item. Besides, you guys work outside the laws of Soul Society. You're not really obligated to collect these things, right?" she rhetorically asked.

Urahara warned, "Don't blame me if you run into trouble." He turned to me, "Have you decided your answer yet?"

I gave a confident smile, "Yes. I'll do it." Urahara smiled back, "That's good to hear."

Rukia handed Ichigo the pill, "Here. Let's go home."

He looked down at the pill, "Right…"

Ichigo gave me a serious look, "Lucia… I think we need to talk."

* * *

I walked alongside Ichigo and Rukia towards his house, where he was back into his body again.

Ichigo winced.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"Man… Abusing my body, knowing it wasn't his…" he complained. He yelled at the pill in his palm, "Hey I'm talking to you! Are you listening?!"

"You must look very strange to outsiders." Ichigo blushed in embarrassment.

"Rukia, what do I do to complain to him directly?"

Rukia replied, "Well you need to insert it into a body without a soul, in other words a dead body."

"Got it! A dead body…! I'm not gonna find one lying around!" Ichigo snapped.

"Quit yapping." she quipped.

I spotted a familiar stuffed toy on the street, "Ichigo, look." I picked up the toy and handed it to him. I turned to Rukia, "It should work, right?"

She shrugged, "Okay, let's give it a try."

"You sure?" he pondered, "So, what should I do?"

"You put it in its mouth, I guess."

He inserted the pill into the toy lion's mouth, "Okay, like this?" He picked it up, but nothing happened. "Hmph. I guess it didn't work." He began to swing it around.

The lion suddenly yelled, "That hurts, you idiot!" He hit a surprised Ichigo in the face before jumping away. "You! Ichigo Kurosaki, I challenge you to a fight! Wait, why are you so huge?!" The toy started freaking out, "No, I'm small! What's going on?! My hands have gotten so cute! Ah, I'm all soft!"

Ichigo smirked, "Hey, you mod soul. I don't think our discussion was over." He crouched down and grabbed its head, "I'm gonna take real good care of you! Prepare yourself!"

The toy confidently announced, "I guess I'll take you on as I am!" But before Ichigo could fully torment the thing, I grabbed the toy from his hands.

Ichigo looked at me in confusion, "Huh?" I smiled menacingly, "I almost forgot, I'm going to have to pay you back for your lecherous deeds!" I stepped on the toy and stomped on it as it comically yelled out in pain.

Ichigo and Rukia sweatdropped.

When we arrived at Ichigo's house, we waited for Rukia to go on ahead and sneak in with Kon so that we could talk.

I sighed.

Brown eyes met green, and we both didn't know how to start. "Did you always know? Is that why you have powers?" he asked. I anxiously bit my lip, "I've always been able to see ghosts, hollows, and soul reapers for a year now. I knew right away. I got these powers all of a sudden, and I still don't know how to fully control them." He seemed surprised, "I've always been able to see ghosts since I can remember…"

I shook my head, "That must've sucked. I've only had this ability for a year and ghosts irritate me all the time."

He cracked a smile, "You get used to it."

There was another awkward silence between us. "How did you know that guy with the striped hat at the school?"

"I don't," I answered, "He offered me training because he knew my parents. That's basically all I know."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "That doesn't make sense. He 'knew' your parents?"

I frowned. "Ichigo, my parents died over a year ago. That was when I gained my powers." I solemnly answered.

His eyes widened, "I didn't realize. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Ichigo looked away in pain and guilt.

I shook my head, "It's fine. I've had time to mourn, and now I'm discovering I might not have fully known them at all…." I stopped myself, "Nevermind that depressing subject. I'm sorry for not telling you right away, but I didn't want you to worry about me."

Ichigo sighed, "It's fine. And I'm always going to worry about you, we're close friends." My heart swelled at the thought that he now considered me as close.

We talked more, and Ichigo explained to me how he got his soul reaper powers, and who Rukia was.

I looked at the time on my phone, "It's getting late. I should get going." Ichigo nodded, and gave me a worried look. I grinned, "And don't worry, I think I can take care of myself on my way home."

Ichigo lifted his hands up jokingly in defense, "Okay, okay, I get it." He smiled, and for some reason, almost looked as if I was the entire center of his attention. As if... I was something extremely valuable to him. I flushed in embarrassment, "Ahah…" I awkwardly stammered, "See ya tomorrow... and don't forget to torture the little pervert."

He chuckled, "I will. Goodnight."

I waved as I walked away in the direction of my home.

I smiled to myself, _I'm going to be strong enough so that I can protect you, Ichigo. You won't have to worry about me anymore._

* * *

 **Okay, wow, another fast chapter. *sniff* I'm proud of myself. I'm on a writing roll right now, tbh.**

 **You know, Lucia kind of reminds me of a female version of Rin from Blue Exorcist. Because Rin seems sweet and adorable and then becomes edgy and violent with some guys torturing pigeons for fun and gets into fights. Just a thought lmao.**

 **What do you think, now that Lucia is starting to get her own resolve and doesn't want to depend on others anymore?**

 **All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, please R &R!**

 **Much love, Navi.**


	4. Ch4: Grand Fisher

I entered the house and noticed light coming from inside the kitchen. I saw Aunt Judy sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She looked up at me and gave me a sharp look, "Why have you come home so late?"

I didn't expect Aunt Judy to be home tonight since she was normally at her job or going out. She usually wasn't home except for Sundays… which was why I was able to get away with missing school or coming home late sometimes.

I chewed my lip, "I… had a school project."

She rose an eyebrow, "Lucia, I know you're lying. You've been up to something lately." She took a sip of her coffee, "Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I don't notice."

I nervously fidgeted, "I'm telling the truth."

"Fine," she put down her cup on the table, "Just one thing; stay away from that boy. He'll bring you trouble. If not, I'll request for you to have a schedule change."

I frowned, "What boy?"

"The orange-haired one you've been with a lot."

My eyes widened, "You mean Ichigo? Why? There's nothing wrong with him... if you met him you'd know he's not what you'd expect-"

Judy's harsh voice cut in, "No."

My face fell, "What…?"

Her gaze was unwavering, "You will end your friendship with that boy."

Anger rose in my chest, "It's because he also has powers, isn't it?" Judy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"I know we're quincies. I don't know why you've been hiding this from me and Tera. You can't just hide this forever!" She averted her eyes, thinking of what to say. She looked up at me in confusion, "Who told you?"

"Urahara Kisuke," I answered.

She scoffed, "Figures…wait," she paused. "Why did he tell you? Can you see spirits?!"

I nodded, "He saw me defeat a hollow. Judy… I've been able to see spirits for a year now."

Judy pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm down, "You unlocked your powers...?"

"Something like that," I replied.

I took a seat at the table, "Why haven't you told us anything?"

Judy sighed, "Lucia…. I was going to tell you once you turned 18, and let you choose to tell Tera on your own. Your mother was a normal human, and of course, my brother was a Quincy. I didn't think your spiritual pressure would be this high so soon, even if at all."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Can't you sense my spiritual pressure?"

She shook her head, "I'm not a Quincy anymore. A damned soul reaper stole my powers. I can't even see ghosts."

"I…" I wasn't sure what how to respond. "Is this why you don't like Ichigo? Because he's a soul reaper?"

"That's not the only reason." I rose an eyebrow. She continued, "Your parents kept it a secret for a reason. To protect you and our family. After my powers were stolen and I was almost killed, we no longer trusted soul reapers. The only ones that I trust are Kisuke and my best friend, Yoruichi. Your father completely abandoned his powers and tried to live a normal life." Her eyes started to glisten, "Then that same soul reaper killed them. I don't know why, but he's after our family."

I gasped in shock. "That's why I tried getting you here as soon as possible. So that I could keep a close eye on you and protect you," she finished.

"Do you…. Do you know who it is?" I questioned. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to fully recall what that man looked like. I knew his name, I knew he wasn't just a soul reaper. But I don't know his face. All I remember was his mask, his sword, and then my rage and urge to protect Tera. Everything happened so fast and was just blurred.

"No, I don't. I just know this from Kisuke," she responded. _Am I the only one that knows?_

"That's why you can't get involved with shinigami or your powers. Just pretend it doesn't exist and live a normal life."

I froze. _Pretend?_ I couldn't just pretend everything I see is fake. I can't just abandon Ichigo and my classmates. "I can't do that. I won't."

"Lucia," she called firmly, "You have to do what's necessary."

I scoffed, "Necessary? Running away and hiding until we get killed? What if he tries to hurt us again? Hurt Tera?" Judy's face heated with anger and frustration. I continued, "I'm going to get stronger to protect Tera. I'm going to Urahara to be trained. I will stand by Ichigo."

Her voice rose, "You can't! You'll only make things worse for yourself and this family!"

I stood from my chair. "You can't stop me. I'm going to do this!" I argued.

She glared, "You have no idea what you're getting into. You will not do this."

"I will. It's my choice, not yours. I'm done. I'm going to bed." I quickly turned away and traveled up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Judy stared at Lucia's back in disbelief as she left the kitchen. She sighed. She stared down at her cup of coffee, eyes watering. _What should I do?_

A drop of water fell into the mug, and she finally noticed that she was crying. She sniffed. Her breath caught in her throat, "I only want them to be safe…"

She solemnly gazed off into space, "She's so much like you that it's scary, brother."

* * *

It was the next morning that I woke up late, for once. I checked the clock on my desk. My eyes widened, _I'm twenties minutes behind!_ I rushed out of bed and quickly threw on my uniform and got ready. I ran into Tera's room to see her still asleep. My eyebrow twitched, "Tera." I shook her shoulder. No movement.

I went at the foot of her bed, grabbed her ankles, and I swiftly pulled. Her body dragged off onto the floor and she immediately woke up, surprised and confused. "What just happened..?" Tera mumbled.

I sighed, "Get up for school, Tera, otherwise you'll be late again."

I left her there, grabbed my bag and my shoes before running to leave outside the door. I checked the time on my phone, _I'm only ten minutes late._

I made it to Ichigo's house, just in time to see him exit from his front gate. I sighed in relief. I waved to him, "Goodmorning, Ichigo."

He noticed me and oddly enough, he didn't seem like he was his usual self. He gave a pleased, _strained_ smile, "Lucia, good morning."

We walked to school, the silence a bit too quiet. _Why does he seem like he's forcing himself to be weirdly cheerful today? It's like he's using a façade to hide his stress… Was it because I kept a secret from him?_

"Hey, Lucia?"

I replied, "Hm?"

Ichigo seemed to have a lot on his mind as he spoke, "I won't be coming to school tomorrow, so don't wait for me."

I nodded, "Alright, then."

We arrived at class, and I went to greet the girls. Orihime gave Ichigo an excited wave, "Goodmorning, Ichigo!" I was surprised to see that he gave back a just as enthusiastic response, "Oh, good morning, Inoue!"

I blinked. _He's really off today… should I ask him?_

I shook my head, _Maybe if I ask Tatsuki? She would probably know._

"Michiru, what's the date today?" Tatsuki's voice caught my attention from my thoughts.

Michiru checked her watch, "Huh, it's June 16th."

"I see. He's not in a good mood. He acts like this when he's really tense."

Throughout the whole day, I had been distracted with worried thoughts about Ichigo. Everything seemed like it was familiar again, and I felt like something bad might happen soon. For the most part, I remembered when Ichigo had to save Rukia, all the way up to when Ichigo loses his powers…. I knew the characters better than the actual story, to be honest. But the beginning of the story was like a distant dream or a memory to me.

The reason why Ichigo was like this was right underneath the surface of my memories.

It was finally calligraphy class at the end of the day with Tatsuki.

I turned my head to her and caught her attention, "Tatsuki?"

She looked at me, "Yea?"

I bit my lip in distress, "Why is Ichigo not coming to school tomorrow?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "He never told you?" I shook my head. Tatsuki sighed, "He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want to burden you. Otherwise, he would have."

"Nevermind. You don't have to tell me. I feel like I'm being intrusive, actually…"

Tatsuki frowned, "I think you should know. He's been acting weird because his mother passed away when he was a child, and tomorrow is her death date."

I had an epiphany, _His mother…! She was killed by a hollow!_ A wave of depression washed over me at the newfound knowledge. Tatsuki smiled in an attempt to ease the dark mood. "He'll be fine, don't worry. As long as you're there to support him, right?" she gave me a knowing smile. I frowned, "I guess…"

I met up with Ichigo after class ended, and we started walking home. _I should pay Urahara a visit…_

"Ichigo, I remembered I have something to do, so I'm gonna go run some errands." He smiled, "Alright. See you later." I looked at the card in my hands as I walked away in the direction of the address. After a ten minute walk, I arrived at the Urahara Shop. The doors were closed, but I walked on the property and attempted to knock on the frame anyways.

The door suddenly slid open, and a tall, dark-skinned man with glasses stared down at me. _Tessai._ I sweatdropped, "Is Urahara Kisuke here?"

"Yes, you must be Kaufer-san. He's been expecting you." He made way for me to enter, and lead the way in the house to a dining room. Urahara was drinking tea at the table, and he smiled at me, "Kaufer-chan, why don't you have a seat?" I sat down at the table. "I figured to stop by since we never discussed when I'm supposed to be here to be trained." He nodded, "Well, when are you available?"

"I guess… anytime would be fine." He grinned, "Why, today seems like a good day. Why not start right now?" I was taken aback, surprised by the sudden offer. _I don't have much to do today. And I really don't wanna go home and face Judy again…_ "Might as well."

"Good! Now, follow me." He revealed a hatch on the floor and opened the door. I stared down it in awe. "These are the training grounds we'll be using."

After we made it into the training grounds, I looked around in amazement at its realistic features. It was a wide terrain of sand and a bright blue sky. Urahara cleared his throat to catch my attention. "You're going to need a lot more stamina, and we're going to further improve your powers. As you are a Quincy, you should be able to materialize a bow and shoot arrows of spiritual pressure at your targets. This is a minor problem; I'm not a Quincy."

I frowned, "Then what does that make of the powers that I already have now?"

Urahara tsked, "It should be obvious. Your spiritual pressure is remarkably high, and you were determined enough to accomplish a goal. This resulted in you unlocking your own powers. The only link between you being a Quincy and your new powers is the high spiritual pressure that came from your lineage and lead you to power."

 _Then… my need to protect Tera unlocked this?_

The sandy-haired man grinned, "However, I can allow you to improve on abilities that you already have, and teach you tricks I know as well. You've been able to materialize a katana and a gun, right?" I nodded. "If I'm able to materialize weapons of my choosing, then wouldn't I be able to materialize a Quincy bow?"

He pondered, "I guess it could be done. I'm not sure if it'd be the same or different, however. That pistol you summon is similar to reiatsu arrows, except in the form of bullets. We'd have to see how it goes."

"You should probably be able to learn how to materialize even more weapons. But first, we're going to train you physically and improve your fighting skills. Are you in for the challenge?"

I smiled in determination, "You bet!"

* * *

I groaned in pain, _I was not anticipating a torture session._

Urahara put me through rigorous training methods, such as making me do a shit ton of pushups and chasing me around with his sword. I sweatdropped, _Urahara is going to kill me before an actual hollow does._

It was almost 7:30 pm, and I was ready to just knock out as soon as I got home. I arrived home and greeted Tera who was playing video games in the living room. I yawned.

The next morning I went to school, and as Ichigo said, he wasn't here today. I sighed, _It's finally Friday._

It was just an average day, and lunch quickly came around. I aimlessly scrolled through my phone when I felt a demonic presence nearby. I froze, _A hollow? No… it seems way too strong to be a normal one…_

I immediately ran out of the classroom and left the school campus. I made a right turn down the street and headed towards the direction of the hollow. I ran through what seemed like a cemetery site and ran up a hill where I felt the hollow.

I turned after running up the hill to see Karin and Yuzu held captive by a huge hollow. The hollow raised Yuzu, about to eat her. _Grand Fisher?!_ I summoned a katana in my right hand and leaped forward, and I brought down my sword on its tentacle. The blade sliced through, and Yuzu was freed. She fell through the air and before I could attempt to catch her, Ichigo came just in time to catch Yuzu. I sighed in relief. Karin screamed as the hollow lifted her from the ground.

" **Good. I still have my hostage. I've been waiting for you, Soul Reaper."** Ichigo quickly set Yuzu down, and yelled, "Karin!" She merely gazed at us and muttered, "Ichi-ni…" before fainting. Rukia and another man dressed in black arrived, "That bastard…!" A stoic girl appeared below the hollow, and it laughed. Ichigo stared in shock, "What's going on?" It continued laughing, and Ichigo glared, "You're the one who was at the riverbank, aren't you? Six years ago! So what are you doing here?!"

Rukia furrowed her brows, "Six years ago? Ichigo, don't tell me…?"

"Yeah… I tried to help her back then. But when I realized it, she was gone." he answered, referring to the girl. "And my mom was…" Ichigo shook with anger, "My mom was…"

The hollow pondered, " **Six years ago, huh? I don't remember things so long ago. I see… This is very interesting."** The hollow cackled, and the figure of the girl started to form into something else. We all stared in shock. The figure turned into tassels and connected to its head.

"Grand Fisher! That's his code name," Rukia exclaimed. She explained, "He hides himself and gives the lure that grows out of its head a human appearance. And when he finds those who are able to see it… In other words, those who have high spiritual energy, he attacks them and increases his own power. For over fifty years, this hollow has defied soul reapers like us." I blanched.

"And his favorite… is women."

Ichigo pieced it together, "Which means… my mom was... " Rukia nodded. Ichigo scowled and grew furious. The hollow laughed again, " **I see. You survived even after seeing me. What a lucky kid. Perhaps I intended to devour you for your high spiritual energy. However… women always seem more delicious. Eheheheheh…"** Rukia cursed. I glared in disgust at the hollow.

The stranger commented, "I haven't seen a hollow so disgusting in a long time." Ichigo grew angry and snapped. He yelled as he ran forward to attack with his zanpakuto. He jumped, "Karin!" Just as he was about to strike, Grand Fisher dodged his attack by jumping out of the way. I gasped in shock as the hollow suddenly appeared right behind him. "Ichigo! Behind you!"

He looked back in surprise and quickly leaped out of the way before he could get hit. He was cornered and the hollow trapped him with its body. I screamed, "Ichigo!" _I'm useless_ _by just standing here!_

"You're one bastard I'll never forgive!" he yelled. Rukia quickly casted a spell, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself and burn! Tear out your own throat! Bakudo 9: Geki!" The hollow glowed red, and yelled in anger, " **Do not interfere!"** It shot out a tentacle towards Rukia, and I instinctively ran in front of her before I was struck instead. I went flying and hit the back of my head against a gravestone. I groaned in pain. I felt wetness run down my forehead and looked down at my hand after I touched it. _It's red… I'm bleeding._ I looked to my right to see that it managed to at least send her flying as well and knocked her out cold.

" **Now then, I'm going to devour this girl. What will you do?"** It taunted. Ichigo yelled out, "Karin!" Grand Fisher laughed at his desperate state. "Stop!" he pleaded. _Oh, no!_ " **Then will you let me eat you instead?"** The other shinigami beside me went to try to attack the hollow, but it noticed him and smacked him with its tentacle. "Shit!" I cursed. I ran forward, dodged its appendage and leaped forward before slashing across its hold around Karin. It struck me away again, and Ichigo slashed through his bindings. The hollow sent its appendages to kill Karin, but the shinigami got there in time and sacrificed himself instead.

Ichigo quickly slashed through them, "Hey, you…" The stranger breathed heavily and smiled. "Why would you go that far…?" Ichigo asked in shock. The man answered, "Soul reapers keep fighting hollows no matter what happens." He coughed up blood, "Soul reapers will never forgive hollows. When a hollow attacks indiscriminately, and you lose something precious to you, only an empty feeling remains. I can't let that happen!" He grinned, "You've gotta protect, Spikey… you understand?" He collapsed onto the ground. "Hey! No way… he can't have died if he's a soul reaper!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia checked his injuries, "Soul reapers are not immortal. Even if the form is different, death is…" A snore from the unconscious shinigami interrupted her thoughts.

"This guy's asleep…" Ichigo stated. I sweatdropped, despite the heavy atmosphere. _He should be fine, right?_ "Hey, get up! It's distracting!"

Ichigo's body came running to us, "Sis!" He stopped, "Woah... this looks pretty bad." I paused at the familiar voice. _The mod soul?_ "Kon, take the sisters and run!" Kon quickly picked them up and asked, "What about you?" Rukia snapped, "Hurry!"

"Right!"

With the look Rukia had, I knew what she was thinking. "Rukia, stay back. You're not at full power yet, and I don't think either of us would stand a chance right now." She gave me a confused look, "How did you…?" I shook my head. "Ichigo! Back me up!" He ignored what she said and leaped ahead to face Grand Fisher. "Ichigo!"

"Rukia, get back. You too, Lucia."

"What?" she questioned.

Ichigo glared at the hollow, "Just stay back this time. I'll do it myself."

"Ichigo, he's strong! We'd only win if we worked together!"

Rukia added in, "I told you, he's been defying soul reapers for over fifty years-"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Please… Don't interfere. This is… my fight!" He charged forward and screamed. All we could do was to follow them and just watch the fight… _Damnit, Ichigo!_

I didn't even realize until now that it was raining as we followed them into a grass field clearing. We came just in time to see the hollow dodge Ichigo's attack, " **Didn't your friends tell you not to be careless, kid?"** Ichigo blocked its claw with his sword. " **Now how many times have you jumped right into the lion's den without any strategy? That's why they call you careless, kid!"** It elongated its claws and struck them right into Ichigo. I gasped. Rukia looked on in shock, her mouth agape. He used his sword to balance himself from falling.

" **You're too rash. Much too rash. You push away your comrade in the heat of the moment, and jump right into your enemy's lair. You'll just die while I toy with you."**

"Ichigo!" I yelled. He gave me a wild look of warning, "Stay back, Lucia! I'm going to destroy him… Even if my arms are ripped off… even if my legs fly off. I'll beat him!" I hesitantly stopped myself.

" **And that's why I say you'll die. Because you are young and fly off the handle easily. And that passion distracts your heart. And a distracted heart dulls your sword. It's over, kid! You're much too young to be fighting me!"** The hollow clutched its lure, then released it in the form of a woman. A beautiful, orange-haired woman. _No…_ Ichigo blanched.

Rukia asked, "Ichigo! That's…"

He growled, "Why you-!"

" **Even the most cold-blooded shinigami has one person whom he can never kill. That is a certainty. By learning who that person is, I've been able to defy every shinigami until now. And for you, this person is the one,"** the hollow explained.

The woman finished, "Right… Ichigo?"

I stepped forward, and held out my right hand to summon my pistol until Rukia grabbed my wrist. I peered back at her in bewilderment, "Rukia, what are you doing?! He's in trouble!" She gave me a grim look.

"We can't help him like this. This isn't just a normal battle, it's a fight to protect his honor. This is his own personal battle." She had a conflicted expression of her own, also having a struggle to not help Ichigo. My eyes started watering. I watched with pain.

" **Can you draw your sword against this woman?"** the hollowed laughed. Ichigo swore in anger, "Do you realize what you're doing? Don't you dare… bring my mom's image out to a place like this!" He charged forward but stopped when the lure appeared in front of him, "You must not, Ichigo. Put down your sword. Don't hurt your mother." He looked on, startled.

"Please." The hollow impaled Ichigo in the shoulder. The hollow brought up another claw as it taunted him, and was about to strike. Just as it was about to harm Ichigo, the lure took the hit and electrified, shining a bright light.

Ichigo stared at the lure in surprise, "Mom…?"

I noticed the shinigami's presence once he explained, "His mother's thoughts are manifesting themselves."

"Does that mean the hollow recorded his mother's thoughts at the moment of her death?" Rukia questioned.

"Thoughts at the moment of her death?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo," the woman gave him a warm look, "I'm so proud of you! Dad, Karin, Yuzu, and you, Ichigo. I'm so proud that I was able to meet you. Live, Ichigo. With strength, with kindness, and with a smile… Thank you, Ichigo." The lure faded away along with the bright light. Ichigo's expression winced in pain, "Anger dulls the sword. That may be true. However, you're wrong about one thing…" He grabbed the appendage in his shoulder, and glared at the hollow. "In order to beat a thing like you, a dull sword is more than enough!" He yanked out the tentacle and stabbed Grand Fisher all in one motion.

The hollow screamed in pain as it quickly ran away, " **Damnit! Damnit! I won't forgive you! You're just a soul reaper!"** The hollow disappeared. Ichigo screamed, "Wait!" He bled profusely.

Rukia let go of my wrist and I ran towards him, "Ichigo! Please, you both can't fight anymore." I held both of his shoulders, trying to keep him from moving. He yelled, "Not yet! He's still not dead! I still-" His body quickly fell forward, and I held onto him. I slowly brought him down and lied him down on my lap on the wet grass. I sniffed, heat rising to my cheeks and my heart tightened.

Rukia conversed with the shinigami, who left with a "Bye-bye!"

As much as I tried to contain it, I started to cry. My body trembled. "Lucia… are you okay?" I looked up at Rukia. I had hoped the rain pouring down my face disguised my sorrowful tears, but I didn't think Rukia was fooled. I nodded.

She gave me a look of pity, "I'll take care of Ichigo. It's best that you go to Kisuke to heal up and then go home. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Okay…" I got up and walked away. I strolled through the concrete steps to leave the cemetery. _Ichigo… he must be in so much pain._ I checked the time on my phone. It was already five o'clock.

I arrived at Urahara Shop, and called out, "Urahara-san? Are you here?" The door slid open, and a tired face looked down at me, "Oh? You're back again-" Urahara drifted off in sentence as he took my battered form. He winced, "You fought a hollow?" I gave a sheepish nod.

"Come on in, then. I'll heal you," he made way for me to enter. I walked inside as he closed the door behind me, and led me to the same dining room as last time. He lifted his hands and they glowed a bright green. In a way, it felt soothing as the cuts and bruises healed. "It's kido. It's one of many common shinigami casting spells," he explained, even though I already knew.

I smiled in gratitude, "Thanks."

A long pause followed. "Judy is quite upset that I'm training you," Urahara commented. I looked at him in surprise, "You know?"

"Of course, she called me and gave me an earful, after all." I grimaced in slight guilt. I apologized. He shook his head, "It's not your fault. She's only worried. Don't think too deeply about it, she'll come around."

* * *

It was already Sunday. I groaned, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow…" The other day I was fully healed, so when I got home Tera didn't really suspect a thing. Either way, I was in a disheartening mood and I think Tera knew better to just not ask about where I was.

I didn't really have anything to do. I was bored. It was already three o' clock, and all I did today was lay around in bed and watched videos on my phone. Tera was at her friend's house, and Judy was home today. I wasn't really in the mood to go interact with her since everything felt awkward and tense since our argument. This whole week felt like torture.

I spoke aloud to myself as I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling, "Maybe I should go shopping… or see a movie…" I sweatdropped, _By myself, like a loser._

I was bored, I didn't have much to do, so why not spend time by myself? There shouldn't be anything wrong with that… _Maybe Ichigo would want to hang out?_ I erased that thought. _I haven't talked to him ever since he collapsed. I don't think he'd be in the mood right now._ I got up and sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

I put on a regular purple and white baseball tee and some plain ripped jean shorts. I wore my purple vans and grabbed my shoulder bag that had my necessities inside. I nodded at myself in the mirror.

I left the house while I did my best to avoid an awkward confrontation with Judy. It was a nice, sunny day with a cool breeze. It was nice. I smiled to myself, _Time to treat myself!_

I wandered through the town, heading towards the Karakura Shopping Center that wasn't too far from here. When I arrived, I walked past the shops and browsed around merchandise through the store windows.

"Lucia-chan!"

I turned to my left to see Karin and Yuzu, followed by Ichigo. He was carrying their shopping bags. I smiled and waved as they came up to me. Ichigo waved. Yuzu smiled cutely and I internally melted, "What are you doing here?"

I felt embarrassed, "I'm just… browsing around. I didn't really have much to do so I decided to check this area out…"

Karin looked at me with a glint in her eye. Karin turned to Ichigo, "Ichi-ni, I just remembered Yuzu and I had something important to do! Don't we, Yuzu?" The blonde sister blinked in confusion, "Eh?" Karin quickly snatched the bags from Ichigo, who gave her a suspicious look.

Karin grinned, "Ichigo, you should show Lucia-chan around. We're heading off!" She quickly dragged a whining Yuzu away as she left in the opposite direction. I sweatdropped.

He looked down at me with an uncomfortable look, and I immediately felt self-conscious. "It's okay, you don't have to accompany me." His expression turned to surprise, "No, I'll hang with you. It's not a problem." Ichigo gave me a small smile to ease my worries. I felt relief rise in my chest. "Well, do you know where the book store is? There's a couple of books I want to get." He nodded.

When we arrived at the book store, I waltzed in and went straight for the fiction aisle of the store. I picked up two books from the horror section and grinned with joy. Ichigo gave me a peculiar look, "You like horror? I never thought you'd be the type." I laughed, "That's what a lot of people say. A lot of my friends assumed romantic or wholesome books were my favorite, but I love horror. Romance is too predictable sometimes." I almost jumped up and down with excitement, "I'm so happy! I haven't been able to buy any new books lately." Ichigo watched me in amusement as I gushed over books. We headed to the checkout, and when I was about to take out my wallet to pay for it, he gently pushed me over. "Huh?" He held out his money and gave it to the cashier. "Ichigo, you don't have to buy them for me. It's okay."

He received his change and handed the bag of books to me. I gave him an exasperated look. He chuckled, "You seemed really happy. I don't mind."

I sighed, "You're insufferable sometimes."

Ichigo shrugged it off, "Yeah, yeah."

We just walked through the shopping center, aimlessly going anywhere. A thought came up in my head, "Ichigo, when's your birthday?"

"Hm? July 15th. Why?" he asked.

I smiled, "Just curious. You're older than me. My birthday is September 17th."

Another pause. He stopped walking, and I gave him a questioning look. He had a pained expression, "Lucia, I'm sorry about the other day. I let you get hurt, and I made you worry. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry." I looked up at him in surprise. I chewed my lip, "It's not your fault. I was weak and got carried away. It was my choice to get involved."

He blinked at me dumbly, "Your fault…? I was the weak one, I-" I gave Ichigo a stern look. He stopped. I sighed. "This could go on full circle, but just know that I don't blame you for anything. It's fine. Besides, isn't that what friends do? Try to support each other in any way possible?" I rhetorically asked. He gratefully smiled, "You're right."

"Now then, I'm assuming Rukia told you I cried?" He nodded. I groaned. "How embarrassing! She didn't need to share that detail!" I whined, flailing my arms. Ichigo chuckled at my dismay.

We decided to walk back home after strolling around. The sun was already starting to set, and I was dead tired. We stopped when we came up to my house. I smiled softly, "Thanks, Ichigo."

"For what?"

"For caring about me. Thank you." I answered.

His eyes widened, and I almost thought I saw red color his cheeks, but I was probably seeing things. He rubbed the back of his neck almost abashedly, "It's no problem, Lucia. See you tomorrow."

I grinned and said my goodbye before heading into the house.

* * *

 **Whew, what a chapter. I'm dead and tired rn. Guess who still has practice on their day off from school? I do~! *sobs***

 **All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, please R &R!**

 **Much love, Navi.**


	5. Ch5: Menos Grande

It was the next morning, on a school day. I yawned as I walked beside Ichigo. He rose an eyebrow, "You're tired?" I gave him a dry look, "It's seven-thirty in the morning, and on the weekend I normally get up at eleven. Every school morning feels like hell." He chuckled, "I can see that."

As we were about to enter the classroom, Orihime saw us and came up to the door and smiled. She crossed both arms over to grasp her shoulders and exclaimed, "Bohahahaha!" Ichigo gave her a critical look. I sweatdropped, _This must be from Burarei, Tera does this sometimes too…_ Orihime had a confused look at our reactions, "Huh? There's almost no reaction."

She questioned, "Don't you know what this means?" I nodded. Ichigo answered, "B-burarei…"

"Correct! Isn't it a fun show?" She clasped her hands together as she pleasantly smiled, "Then, Ichigo, can you join… Bohaha-" Tatsuki suddenly grabbed Orihime's arms and rose them up, "Banzai!" Orihime looked at Tatsuki in confusion, "T-Tatsuki! What is it?"

Tatsuki quickly shoved Orihime away from us, "C'mon, I'll join you on the 'Bohaha' thing." Orihime whined, "Why…?" Ichigo looked dead and exasperated. I giggled.

"Yo, Ichigo! Lucia!" We both turned around to see who spoke, "Bohahaha!" I blinked. Keigo, Mizuiro, and even _Chad_ were all doing the signature Burarei stance. Ichigo grimaced.

Keigo grinned, "Lucia, are you coming to the Burarei casting tonight?" I nodded, and Ichigo gave me a quizzical look. I explained, "My sister wanted me to go with her tonight."

"What about you, Ichigo?" The carrot-top deadpanned, "Nope."

Keigo screamed, "Not going?! Why?! It's the best Japanese TV program on! And it's coming to Karakura Town for a live broadcast!" I sighed, as I could see that Ichigo looked obviously annoyed. "You'd have to be dead to be a citizen of this town and not go!" Keigo finished.

"So I'm a zombie. Big deal. Now, get lost." Ichigo replied as he waved his hand at Keigo. He stared in disbelief, "I even asked Kuchiki-san!" It seemed that suddenly, Rukia was there the whole time. "Hello, Kurosaki-kun, Lucia-chan." she greeted, smiling innocently. Keigo excitedly went up to her and crossed his arms, "Look, Kuchiki-san… Bohahaha!"

She bashfully looked away, "Oh no… I'm too embarrassed to do it." I stared at her in surprise, knowing that I _definitely_ had to ask her where she learned how to act so well. Ichigo just looked at her in annoyance.

The warning bell rang. I turned to the brooding strawberry, "We should get to our seats before we get marked tardy." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

It was the end of the school day and a good day for me to have a training session with Urahara.

I saw a girl out in front of the shop, raking some leaves. She had black hair tied into pigtails. I smiled, "Excuse me." The girl looked up at me, surprised. "Is Urahara-san here today?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, I'll show you to him. You must be Lucia-san?"

I nodded, "What's your name?"

"Ururu. This way," she lead me to the same tea room which I always found Urahara lazing around in. As expected, he was sitting there drinking his tea. His face brightened, "Ah, I see you've finally met. Ururu, you can go back to sweeping now." The timid girl replied with a small "Yes." before leaving to finish her chore. Urahara grinned, "I know you're probably excited to train, but have some tea first. There's some things we need to discuss."

I sat down and crossed my legs as he poured the kettle into a spare cup. "Thanks." I carefully grasped the cup and took a sip. It was green tea. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. He crossed his arms and had a pondering look on his face.

"I don't think you have any Quincy abilities at all." he abruptly stated. I blinked.

"What?"

He grinned, "This is quite an interesting case." I rose an eyebrow, "I don't get it. You're already stating the obvious. I developed my own powers because of my high spiritual energy, right?"

Urahara nodded, "Exactly. But the energy from your powers doesn't really feel… pure? Your energy is very much like a hollow's, but it isn't exactly the same." I took another sip from the hot tea. He continued, "Your powers were bound to be awakened, whether you were of Quincy blood or not. I knew your parents had a few encounters with hollows before they learned how to avoid them better." I frowned, "Then how did I even get my powers? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your mother was attacked by a strong hollow about fifteen years ago. Even your father struggled against it and was also wounded. The remaining traces of the hollow's spiritual energy was passed onto you, and they manifested themselves as your powers. Had that attack never occurred, you would've been a normal human. At best, you would've been able to just see spirits," Urahara finished. My mouth slightly hung open in slight awe and surprise. _This sounds a lot like… fullbring powers? I think?_

"How'd you figure it out?" I questioned.

He coyly answered, "I've seen it happen before. Either way, your spiritual pressure likely got stronger because of the hollow's energy. You'll probably never be able to even manifest a Quincy bow." I sulked.

I replied, "So my human side was more dominant than my Quincy side. Cool."

"Now, Lucia-san, you shouldn't be so down," Urahara chided, "I can still make you strong with what you have."

I sighed, "Yea, I know." _It would've been cool to shoot a bow and arrow like Katniss Everdeen, though._

"Now then, are you up for a warm-up run and a spar?"

I groaned.

The entire training session was torture. 'Warm-up run,' my ass! Urahara gleefully laughed as he chased me around the training grounds with his zanpakuto. I sprinted and hid behind a boulder to catch my breath. All of a sudden, I heard a large explosion behind me along with the feel of wind and small rocks soaring everywhere. I screamed as I glanced behind me, "Do you _want_ to kill me?!" I panted, trying to catch my dying breath.

"Lucia-san, what do you take me for? Sadistic?" he chirped. My eyebrow twitched. "Considering that you find chasing me around joyful, then yes," I deadpanned.

Urahara's eyes glinted, "I think you're ready for a spar!" My heart started to anxiously beat faster.

"I think I'm going to die."

* * *

I let out a small hiss as I painfully walked home, my sore muscles aching. I entered the house and went into the living room to see Tera sitting on the couch. There was an old rerun episode of Burarei.

"Hey," I tiredly greeted. Her head snapped up, not realizing that I was home. She smiled, her green eyes shining, "We're going to the Burarei live broadcast, right?!"

"Yep. Get ready, you wouldn't want to be late, right?" Tera excitedly nodded and immediately got up to prepare to leave.

While I waited for Tera to come back, I mindlessly scrolled through my phone. Suddenly, Tera's voice cut right through to my attention with a "Bohahaha!" I gave her a wondrous look, raising an eyebrow.

She pouted, "Well? You're aren't at least going to repeat it?"

I snorted, "No thanks. I'd rather save that energy for the broadcast. Let's go." Tera nodded, and followed me towards the door.

We walked to an old, abandoned hospital building surrounded by a crowd, many cameramen, and lots of noise. Tera grinned in excitement. I frowned. _Why do I feel like I'm going to have a terrible time here?_

We came fairly late, just in time to see people set up cameras at the hospital entrance. My chest felt heavy with dread, and I couldn't place where it was coming from. An enraged roar echoed from the building as many oblivious civilians continued to watch in anticipation. My eyes widened, _A hollow?_

I looked beside me to see if Tera noticed it too, but she seemed completely unfazed. I sighed, exasperated. _I really hope I'm just crazy._ Knowing my luck, it was probably a hollow that needed to be purified. A figure materialized in front of the crowd, and it was a spirit, bound by chains. There was a hole in his chest, not yet fully opened.

 _Great._ Adding two and two together, I concluded that it was a spirit that would soon turn out to be a hollow. I felt sympathy for the poor soul.

The spirit yelled, "This hospital is mine! I won't let anyone have it! You guys better not come in! I'm going to become a rich man here and I'm gonna ride a pink Cadillac!" I sweatdropped, _Maybe not so much._

The crowd suddenly cheered as a man in a crazy outfit appeared. "Tera, what's that guy's name again?" I asked.

"Don Kan'onji," She replied quickly.

Kan'onji crossed his arms and exclaimed, " _Spirits are always with you! Bohahaha!_ " It was weird to expect him to speak Japanese for him to speak English instead that my brain didn't catch on smoothly. The crowd enthusiastically repeated the phrase.

An announcer introduced Kan'onji's act, "Now then, it is now time for Kan'onji's purification of the spirit!" Kan'onji walked towards the spirit before observing it. The spirit looked up at him in disdain, "Huh? Who are you?! Are you going to taint my hospital, too?! You've got guts! Look at that weird hat!" It threw insults at him, and suddenly Kan'onji swung his cane around and struck it into the spirit's hole.

My eyes widened, "Damnit, that idiot!" Tera glanced at me in confusion, but looked on regardless. "I'll let you cross over peacefully, baby!" The spirit screamed in pain.

"There it is! The Super Spirit Cane! For him to use it at this early stage is truly unusual!" the announcer exclaimed. I made my way to the front of the crowd as Kan'onji started chanting some nonsense. _There has to be a way for me to stop him!_

It seemed my prayers were answered when a voice cut in, "Stop it!" I looked over to my right to see an orange haired boy running towards Kan'onji. "Ichigo...?" He wasn't supposed to be here, was he?

Ichigo charged for Kan'onji, but was apprehended by a big group of security officers. Rukia quickly appeared on scene. "This way! Transform into a soul reaper!" she called before she got jumped by security men. Both of them struggled against security, and I gasped.

The spirit screeched in pain, his chains snapping. I was about to hop over the rope when I felt a hand at my shoulder stop me. I looked up, "Tessai?"

"Lucia-san, please wait right here," he said, gesturing to Urahara beside us. Urahara raised his cane and knocked Ichigo on the back of his head, pushing out his reaper form. Ichigo flew forward and crashed into the ground.

He grasped the back of his head, fuming, "Who did that?!"

"Hello…" Urahara nonchalantly greeted. Ichigo did a double take, "Hat and clogs? Lucia?"

"Don't just sit there. Hurry and go!" Urahara chided. "R-right!" Ichigo said before he quickly stood up and ran off to the scene. Ichigo's lifeless body was held by a confused security guard, "Hey! What happened?!" Tessai quickly intervened and pried Ichigo's body from the guards very easily, "Move, leave this to me."

I gave the sandy-haired man a suspicious look, "Urahara-san, what are you doing here? I didn't take you as the type to watch reality ghost shows."

He grinned, "That's a secret." I shook my head in disappointment.

The spirit's sudden scream of agony diverted my attention away from Urahara. Ichigo and Kan'onji watched in surprise as the spirit glowed brightly, then vanished into thin air. Ichigo stared at the spot in confusion. Kan'onji laughed in victory, "Yeah! Mission complete!"

That was when I knew that the spirit had become a hollow. I waited anxiously as the crowd cheered, "Kan'onji! Kan'onji! Kan'onji!"

"Yeah! Thank you!" Kan'onji responded. "Above you, Ichigo! Look up!" Rukia warned. I looked up to see the threat that she was talking about in the form of a white ball of energy. It gradually formed into a hollow. It sat perched on top of the hospital and screeched.

"W-what is that?!" Kan'onji questioned in horror. Ichigo replied, "That's a hollow, and-"

The eccentric man interrupted, "Hmm. I feel it, I feel it! It reeks of a super dangerous spirit… I get it!" Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. "You must be the evil boss come to avenge that soul!"

"Not really…" Ichigo sweatdropped.

I chewed my lip, "Maybe I should help Ichigo?"

Urahara rested a hand on my shoulder, "He'll be fine. Have faith in him." I clicked my tongue.

" **T-the pain… Let me eat you!"** the hollow cried. Ichigo prepared to attack until Kan'onji grabbed his shoulder, "Hold it!" He threw Ichigo back behind him, "Run, boy!"

He flashily spun his cane around, "Come on, bad spirit! Don Kan'onji, the charismatic medium of the new century, will take you on!"

" **I'll devour you!"** the hollow roared out and charged for Kan'onji. Ichigo quickly blocked the hollow's jaws with his sword and thrusted it away. "Why didn't you run away, boy?" Kan'onji questioned. Ichigo scowled.

"You're the one who should run away!" snapped Ichigo.

"Huh? Run?! What are you saying?" Kan'onji exclaimed, not fully getting the situation. Ichigo cursed and fought off the hollow as it attacked.

"Just as I thought. Wonderful!" Urahara said. I cocked my head in question. He continued, seemingly to himself, "Although the conditions are the worst. So, what will you do?"

I looked back to the fight to see that Ichigo had pulled Kan'onji out of the way and dodged the hollow's attack once again. The hollow missed and embedded itself into the wall of the building. As the hollow struggled to get out of the wall, Kan'onji exclaimed, "Golden chance!" But before he could attempt to fight the hollow, Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff of his cape and pulled him away, "Get away!"

He continuously dragged Kan'onji along with him, crashing through the glass doors into the abandoned building. I sighed, and chose to just go against Urahara's wishes and help.

I quickly lifted the rope to sprint into the hospital, until I felt a sudden pull on my wrist backwards. I tripped back and fell on my bottom. I looked up to see an amused Urahara who had a look that said, 'Don't even try.'

I got up, and left a confused Urahara. I answered, "I'd prefer to not watch a fight that I can't help with. I'm going home, this is ridiculous." And before Urahara could respond, I left the crowd and searched for Tera. I found her at the back of the crowd, not paying attention to the show.

She stood there, flirting with some boy that was about her age, giggling and staying within her own little world. Like the usual, she liked to be a heartbreaker, and it was scary. I rolled my eyes, _Why did I even come here?_

It was a waste of my time, I wasn't any help, Urahara was being an annoying jackass, and I was behind on a lot of homework. I walked up to Tera and called her name. She looked back at me in surprise. I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation, "I'm gonna go on ahead home. Call Judy when you're on your way back."

She rose an eyebrow, "You're not staying? You know I thought I also saw Ichigo and his family here, too."

I sighed, "I know. It's fine. See ya." She waved in response.

I went on my way home, tired, sore, and hungry from today's events. As soon as I entered the house, I showered and got ready for bed. I finished my homework, half-assed, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were fairly mundane until Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and I got call slips during first period. We were all brought into the principal's office.

The burly teacher, Kagine-sensei, blazed fiery hot in rage, "I cannot believe this! Do you realize what you have done?!" I cocked my head in confusion, _Why is he so angry?_

"Look at this!" He rose his remote to turn on the projector, to show the broadcast of Burarei from the other night. "This was the broadcast nationwide the other day." The projector showed Ichigo running and being trampled comically by security guards. I held in a laugh.

"Nationwide! Ichigo Kurosaki, do you know how much dishonor you brought upon this school with the airing of this footage?!" the teacher grabbed Ichigo's collar, staring him face to face.

Tatsuki intervened, "Kagine-sensei! Kurosaki and Kuchiki were on television, so I can understand why they were called in. But there's no reason why Inoue-san and I should be here."

"Weren't you there, too?" Kagine-sensei questioned.

Tatsuki answered, "By coincidence. We met them by accident and were not involved!"

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki despairingly, "Damn… Trying to save your own necks…!" The tomboy pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "And so, we're going back to class. Let's go, Orihime." She turned to walk away, Orihime following her footsteps.

"Oh… Then me, too." Keigo attempted to leave, but Kagine-sensei grabbed the back of his shirt, "Not you! You were with him, but did nothing to stop him. You're just as guilty!"

"Kagine-sensei," I spoke, curious, "I wasn't on TV either, so why am I here?" He looked at me and glared, "It's apparent that you're most likely to be involved with Kurosaki. And you of all people didn't stop him!"

"Huh? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked. My question went unanswered as Keigo tried to free himself.

He interrupted, "W-what's the fuss just 'cause we were on TV?"

The teacher lifted him up higher to yell in his face, "Just 'cause?! Haven't you realized that you're here precisely because of that lack of awareness?! I'm flabbergasted!"

Rukia teared up, "I'm so sorry." She raised a tissue to her eye, "It's all my fault… Kaufer-san and I couldn't stop Kurosaki who was so determined to get on TV… It's my fault…" she cried. "I really tried my best, but..."

The teacher stressed out, worried, "Ohh... don't cry, Kuchiki. I understand. It's not your fault." I tapped Ichigo on the shoulder, and he looked down at me in question. I pointed towards the window. He immediately knew what I was trying to say. We were going to escape.

"I don't care what you do to Kurosaki, so please spare me…" Rukia continued. We all headed out towards the open window and crawled over. As soon as we sprinted out of the office, Kagine-sensei screamed, "Hey, you brats!"

We ran around the building where we met up with the others. We all walked together, and Ichigo and Rukia bickered a little between each other. I was mindlessly scrolling through my feed on my phone to really pay attention to what everyone was talking about. My attention was brought back to earth at a sudden beeping noise.

Ichigo and I looked at Rukia, surprised. "By the way, Kurosaki-kun, may I speak with you?" She carried on cheerfully. Rukia curtsied to us, "Please excuse us, everyone." They both ran away.

Orihime stared in wonder, "Do you think… Kurosaki and Kuchiki are seeing each other?"

I shook my head, "I doubt it. Don't worry about it Inoue-san." She reluctantly nodded back. We continued our way back to class. I felt a small pang of jealousy, _I want to fight, too..._

Later at break, the top students were said to be revealed on a chart in the hallway outside room 3-1. I walked with Tatsuki to see if we made it on the chart. I struggled to look for my name until Tatsuki said, "Wow, Lucia-san, you made tenth place." My eyes immediately drifted to place number ten. My name was there, to my surprise.

"Huh. I didn't think I would get such a good ranking. We usually didn't do stuff like this in the states," I commented. I looked down and noticed Ichigo had made place twenty-three.

Orihime, Michiru, and Chizuru soon came by, and I waved at them. Orihime smiled at me, then greeted Tatsuki. "I wonder what place I got?" Orihime pondered. Tatsuki pointed to place three, "Look. Third place?"

She patted Orihime's head, "You always did so well." The busty girl smiled bashfully. Michiru was impressed, "Wow! Orihime, you're that smart?"

Tatsuki deadpanned, "She doesn't look it though, huh?" Chizuru gushed over Orihime. I sweatdropped. "Hey, Lucia," Ichigo greeted. I smiled, "Hey. Congrats on making it to twenty-third place." He just shrugged in response.

Suddenly, we both turned to see a loud, frantic Keigo, "W-w-what?! Twenty-third place?!" He looked to Ichigo, wailing, "No way! How can you be up there?!"

Ichigo scowled, "Shut up. I study because there's nothing else to do at home." Keigo dramatically pointed at him accusingly, "Nothing to do?! No way! I always ask you to hang out!" I snorted, whenever I ask Ichigo to hang out, he's usually down for it. I started to feel pity for Keigo.

"I get it! That's what you were doing when you turned me down!" Keigo ran away, "You pervert! Nerd!" His mood made a complete 180 as he came back and teased Ichigo with glasses, "A person like you deserves thick glasses like these-" Ichigo punched his glasses in the face, causing them to shatter, "No thanks."

Mizuiro questioned, "So you actually study, Ichigo?"

The carrot-top replied, "Well, yeah… It can be tough when you have orange hair like this."

Keigo pondered, "I see. I guess there are all kinds of things in life. A person like you deserves a nerd headband-" Ichigo quickly cut said headband with scissors that Keigo pulled out of nowhere. "I said I don't want it!"

Keigo screamed and ran away, "Fine! I get it! I'll never ask you to hang out again!" He came back to coax Chad, "Hey Chad, c'mon and join me. You're not in the top fifty, right?" The tall, quiet guy pointed at his place in answer. He was right below mine, in eleventh place. Both Keigo and Mizuiro screamed, "I-I never thought you guys were so evil! Not once! I'll never play with you guys again!" They ran away, crying.

"Uh-oh… you made him cry," Tatsuki said, apathetically. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "If we're evil, what about the guy who's number one?" He checked the chart, "Ishida Ametatsu? Never heard of that name."

"It's Ishida Uryu," I said. I did notice that he was in our class, but never bothered to worry too much about it. He rose an eyebrow, "You know him?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I just know that he's in our class." Ichigo blanched. Tatsuki muttered, "He never remembers a person's name or face." She grabbed Orihime and dragged her away to class.

I sighed, "See ya, Ichigo."

"Mm, later."

At the end of the school day, Ichigo wasn't waiting for me at the gate as usual. I shrugged and continued on my way home. He probably had something important to do, so it was fine.

The next day, during lunch, Ichigo ate with me a bit farther away from the rest of the group. I took a sip of my juice box, "You've never really seen my other weapons, have you?" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, "Other weapons?" I nodded.

"Other than my katana, I've been able to materialize a pistol and a rope chain. Urahara has been training me to aim with a BB gun."

"That's good," he said. We ate in silence, and I noticed he was staring off into space. His face was drawn into a scowl. I decided to ask him about it, "Did… something happen yesterday? You've been acting odd lately."

His face suddenly slackened, and he glanced at me in surprise, "Is it that obvious?"

"Very," I laughed. He scowled again, "Yesterday, Rukia and I went to go kill off a hollow, but it wasn't there anymore. It happened again, and the same thing happened. You know that Ishida guy?" I nodded, "Yea?"

"He's the one who's been killing them off. He uses a large bow and arrow made out of spiritual energy to shoot them down. He called himself a 'Quincy.' He said he hated me." I chewed my lip.

"Maybe… it's for some deeper reason? He doesn't seem like the type of person to do things irrationally. It's probably just some personal problem he has," I tried to reason. His eyes slightly lit up, "Probably. By the way, I have something to do after school so I won't be walking with you today."

"Alright, then." I bit into my sandwich and chewed.

I pondered as I walked home after school. Uryu is a Quincy, and I was apparently a half-quincy. I wonder if he already knew about my existence, or simply that I have high spiritual pressure. I shrugged to myself. _I guess I'll find out sooner or later._

I didn't usually sense spiritual beings all the time, since I was just starting to get used to the whole thing in general. I couldn't even sense anything from Uryu. I gasped in surprise when I felt a strong pressure above me. It felt a lot like… "Hollows?!"

I looked up to see a large, shadowy crack in the sky. I put my phone away into my crossbody bag and zipped it closed. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I attempted to imagine myself seeing pressures like Urahara mentioned once, but nothing seemed to be working. I opened my eyes, but was shocked to see many ribbons surrounding me. I saw a red one and clutched it. It felt strong and warm, but familiar. It was Ichigo.

I let go, and all of the ribbons faded away, but I felt them as if they were still visibly there. I smiled, "I guess it's time for me to see how much I've improved!" I ran in the direction where I felt his pressure strongest, away from home and closer to the park.

Suddenly, I felt a huge, heavy pressure behind me. I slowly turned my head to see a huge hollow, staring right at me. It had green fur on its body and a mane like a lion. Its mask had four small spikes coming out of it. The hollow cackled, " **Look what I have here, a delicious meal!"** I glared at the monstrous being.

I held out my right hand and materialized a katana. I grinned. I was confident I could win. The hollow charged at me and I held out my katana vertically, hoping to slice its mask in half.

It didn't go as I expected things to work out. The blade lodged itself in between the hollow's teeth and it roared in pain, rearing its head back. I struggled to take out my sword while still holding onto it, but I was thrown off when it shook its head. I crashed and tumbled into a brick wall, accidentally biting my cheek. I coughed up blood. My back felt sore and bruised. I winced, "Well, that was definitely the lamest thing I've ever done."

I quickly got back up on my feet, watching as the hollow attempted to pull out the katana from its mouth. The katana vanished and abruptly reappeared in my hand. I looked at it in pleasant surprise. The hollow charged again, and this time I side-rolled away. The hollow missed and thumped right into a lamp post.

I sprinted and lunged behind it, dragging my sword across its left leg. The hollow screeched and jumped a far distance away from danger. It furiously screamed, " **How dare you! A weak human like you! I'm going to eat you slowly, piece by piece!"** It lunged forward, jaws wide open.

I jumped up into the air, getting a weird feeling of a push of spiritual energy below my feet. I didn't notice that I was elevated ten feet above the ground until the hollow looked up at me from below. I raised my right hand, hilt in hand. Before the hollow could react, I slashed down its mask, blood spurting everywhere. I landed on the ground, crouched over with my hands holding myself up on the cement. I panted. I looked up to see if I succeeded.

The hollow screeched and cursed at me, then vanished into thin air. The sword glowed a blue-ish green before returning back to its place as my pendant. I used the back of my hand to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

I shakily got back up from the ground and continued to run in the direction. I arrived to a forested park, to see a huge crowd of hollows. I also saw Uryu and Ichigo back-to-back, slaying hollows.

Uryu shot an arrow at a hollow. Ichigo grinned, "Good!" Uryu replied back in contempt, "Don't get me wrong. Unless I shot, I'd have been killed."

"That's fine! Kill or be killed. But it's too hard by yourself. So it can't be helped. Isn't that enough… of a reason to join forces?" Ichigo questioned.

He continued, "I just want to destroy hollows."

"Why?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo answered, "My mother… was killed by a hollow. Is that the reason why I want to destroy hollows? If you ask that, of course it is. But… I just don't want others to go through what I did. After my mother was killed, my dad and my sisters went through a lot. I just don't want anymore of that." He gripped his zanpakuto tighter, and slashed through attacking hollows.

"I don't wanna see that anymore. That's how I feel. I can't say bold things like I'll protect all the people in the world… But I don't want to just protect those that I can carry in my arms… I want to protect lots and lots of people! Your way of doing this would end up involving too many people! No way! But this is no time to be saying that. We can only join together!" Ichigo concluded.

He stared down Uryu, "What do you say?!"

"Geez… you talk too much, too," Uryu chided. He lifted his bow, "But I understand. Unless we survive, we won't have a sparring partner for later.

I materialized a chain and swung it around, collecting a good group of hollows in my way. I swung the end of the rope-chain in my hand and they all were tossed away into the distance. I quickly jumped into the middle as Ichigo and Uryu gaped at me in shock.

I smugly grinned, "Hey. Looks like you could use a helping hand!"

Ichigo frantically looked me over, "You have blood on your shirt!" I looked down at my grey blouse. There was a huge spot of blood.

"Oh. I didn't notice."

He blanched, "Didn't notice?!" Uryu scoffed, "Another shinigami, as oblivious as you." I rested my hand on my hip and let the chain vanish, only for my pistol to appear in my hands. Uryu looked at the weapon in surprise while Ichigo looked at it in awe.

"Nope. Sad to say, I'm a Quincy. Just like you," I corrected.

The two boys repeated in unison, "Quincy?!"

"Well, half-Quincy to be accurate."

A hollow appeared behind Ichigo, ready to strike. I quickly lifted my pistol at it and pulled the trigger. A blue, glowing bullet whizzed right passed Ichigo and struck right into the mask. They both turned and stared at my work in awe. I cheekily grinned, "Let's get to work, boys."

Ichigo grinned, "Fine!" Ichigo slashed through hollows, while Uryu and I shot at hollows, taking out as many as we could.

"Kurosaki! The sky…" Uryu stared above in shock.

"Sky?" the teen questioned. He looked up, "What… is that?" The blackened crack in the sky opened more and two giant, white hands reached out and grabbed the edges of the crack. They pulled it wider, showing a face of the hollow. It was a menos grande.

"It's huge…" Ichigo commented.

"That bait can't have this kind of result," Uryu said in disbelief. "It's too late now!"

We all quickly turned around when we noticed the hollows from behind us getting ready to attack. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets shot through the hollows. I saw Ururu bring her weapon back down, "H-hello.." An array of hollows flew into the air, revealing a red-haired boy holding a bat, "Jinta home run!" Tessai joined in as well, beating hollows to a pulp bare handed.

Urahara waved his fan, "Kurosaki-san, Lucia-san, we came to help you."

Ichigo was surprised, "Hat-and-Clogs!" The others continued to eradicate the hollows. Urahara waved himself with his fan, "We'll take care of the small fry. So that you, Kurosaki, can concentrate on fighting that one." He pointed to the sky, "Oops, you don't have time to listen to my rambling."

Uryu and Ichigo ran off to the menos grande, and I ran along too. Halfway, Ichigo stopped and grabbed my shoulders, "Not you, Lucia! You stay here, you've helped enough!"

"Enough? I'm fine, Ichigo! Let me help!" Urahara intervened, "Lucia-san, I advised you to only deal with the small fry." Ichigo took the chance and continued running off. I turned back, "Ichigo!" Urahara grabbed my wrist, "Stay back. This is a necessary battle for him." Urahara held his hand to my face, and my wrists automatically bound themselves behind my back. My legs felt weakened and I fell to my knees on the grass. I glared up at him, "Asshole."

I sat there, motionless for about ten minutes as I was left alone there. I growled to myself, "I swear to GOD Urahara, once I become strong, I will KICK YOUR ASS!" I struggled against the invisible binds. I closed my eyes. I imagined energy on the surface of my body, freeing me. The binds snapped, and I was freed. Strength flowed back into my legs again, and I quickly stood up and sprinted towards the direction of the menos grande.

As I got closer, it formed a huge red ball of energy is its jaws. _A cero._ The ball struck down, and I felt a huge spiritual pressure grow and resist against the red energy. The backs of Urahara, Rukia, and Uryu came into view as I was hit with a heavy pressure. The whole area reflected red from the cero, and I looked at the source of the energy to see Ichigo blocking the attack with his sword. I gasped, "Ichigo!"

His power grew stronger, and he screamed as he slashed his zanpakuto forward, sending the attack back to its owner and slicing the massive hollow. Ichigo grinned. The menos grande retreated back into the portal, and it slowly closed without a trace.

The carrot-top made a V sign for 'victory' with his fingers, "I win!"

He turned to Uryu, "Yo! What? At least say thanks. I just saved your ass. The least you can say is thanks." He said before collapsing face forward onto the ground. My eyes widened.

"I don't have any more strength…" His sword glowed a blinding light. I gasped.

I turned to Rukia, "What's going on?!"

"It's because he released his energy so suddenly! At this rate, his body won't hold up!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo groaned in pain. Uryu stepped on Ichigo's blade and formed his bow. He aimed his bow in the sky and started shooting massive arrows. _He's... taking Ichigo's energy and releasing it!_

Ichigo heaved, "W-what are you doing?! Your hand... It's tearing apart!"

"Shut up! Stay alive so I can beat the hell out of you later, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Uryu snapped.

I ran forward and stepped on Ichigo's blade as well. I materialized my gun and shot multiple bullets into the air. Ichigo pleaded, "Lucia, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I don't care!" I argued. Ichigo's sword finally stopped glowing, and he was fine again. Uryu collapsed on the ground with a solemn expression. I kneeled on the ground beside Ichigo and glared at him. He stared at my angry green orbs in surprise. "You're an idiot," I stated.

Ichigo frowned, "You shouldn't have helped me, you could've gotten hurt because of me-" I cut him off, "You either don't trust me to be strong enough, or you're afraid of the thought of losing me, or both." His eyes widened in shock at my audacity.

I continued, "If you're going to go ahead and do things your way, then please don't nearly kill yourself! Stop thinking about dying for others and be selfish, for once. I thought you were going to die."

His eyes softened with guilt, "I'm sorry, Lucia." I held back tears, "I'm sorry, too. Just don't scare me like that."

I turned around and gave Urahara a death glare, "And you! I'm going to _throttle_ you!"

He cheerfully giggled, "My, my… I'm sorry to have made you so upset, Lucia-san. Hey, look at that." He pointed at something behind me, and I looked. There was nothing there and I turned around again. He was gone.

I curled into a ball and grew depressed. Everyone sweatdropped at my sullen demise. I cried, "I can't believe I fell for that."

* * *

 **Wow! It's been longer than I expected. Teehee. Sooo Finals ended a few weeks ago, second semester is kicking my ass, Kingdom Hearts 3 came out a few weeks ago and it's been fun, and now I'm entering the hell month, AKA March.**

 **I'm sick as hell right now, so I spent my time over the last two days writing this up and yea, it was prettyyyy canon. But hey, we're almost there to the Soul Society Arc! I'm excited! I feel like I'll have a lot more fun writing it.**

 **By the way, if you want to see how much I've progressed into finishing the next chapter, it says so in my bio.**

 **I'll also will probably updating the next chapter within two months or so.**

 **To sum up Lucia's wack abilities and race: Yes, Lucia is a half-Quincy. But she never inherited the Quincy powers, however she inherited the high spiritual pressure. Her abilities come from her parents who were attacked by hollows before she was conceived, and she got the traces of hollow energy within her. These hollow energy traces into a human is what makes a Fullbringer. Because of her high spiritual pressure, she'll be able to take it up a notch and make it a powerful ability in comparison to most typical fullbringers. By blood, she is half-Quincy. By her abilities and power, she is a simple human with fullbringer abilities. Lucia knows what fullbringers can do pretty much, but isn't really sure if she's right. Fullbringers aren't very well known in the shinigami world, either.**

 **Considering that Lucia was able to awaken her hidden powers later on in life, do you think that Tera will develop her own Quincy powers or remain as a normal human?**

 **All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, please R &R!**

 **Much love, Navi.**


End file.
